Equinox
by TheWhiteRabbit23
Summary: Its been 127 years since he left me. It was like the sun going out and I was left to fend for myself in a never ending dark winter. I've come back to Forks to face my demons and to finally move one. Fate, it seems, has decided another path for me. However improbable, the Cullens have come back to Forks as well. Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The gravel crunched under my shoes as I stepped out of my car and surveyed the house in front of me, Charlie's house, my house. It was now run down, the white paint was peeling and the wood was sagging and rotting. It looked like a strong gust of wind would cause it to crumble down. The surrounding forest has started to reclaim the land. The bushes in front of the house have become overgrown and weeds have taken over the lawn. It's been 127 years since I have been in this area. Coming here was Rachel's idea. She has been trying to convince me for a while to come here and when she found that Charlie's house was for sale she took it as a sign it was time to face the demons from my past. I breathed in deep, tasting the fresh air. I still wasn't sure this wasn't an awful mistake. While the town still seemed to be the same small, sleepy place that I once called home, I felt like a complete stranger. The humans that I once knew and loved are all long dead including Charlie and Jake. I felt a small pang of grief as their faces floated across my mind. At times, especially at my lowest, I thought they were the lucky ones to be able to have tasted the sweet rest of death.

"So this is Forks," a low, gravelly voice said behind me pulling me out of my revery.

I turned around and smiled at Jack. His black hair ruffled in the breeze, his pale skin flawless and perfect to look at. He was a little over six feet tall and was clearly muscular under his clothing. His honey golden eyes looked around appraising his surroundings.

"Not bad. Plenty of room for improvement," he nodded his approval as he started to move some of our things into the house. As far as anyone knew, he was my father. He appeared to be in his early 40's and had an excellent job as a successful author at the moment. He had a way with words and a gift of transporting you into another world. When he would tell his stories it was almost as if a tangible world was created around you and you were living the story right alongside the characters.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and give me hug. "It's going to be alright," Rachel, his mate, said next to me. She had rich dark brown hair that framed her face with perfection. Her skin was a light mocha brown and with her light topaz eyes, her beauty was unparalleled in my eyes. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie. She smiled at me and gave me another gentle squeeze before going into the house.

Rachel looked to be in her late thirties and she was the sweetest person I have ever known. I've never known anyone to be any more selfless and gentle. She had a profound gift for love. Rachel was the one who found me. I was at my lowest then. It had been three years since I was changed by Victoria when Rachel found me. Victoria had come back for me, seeking revenge for her lost mate. She decided that it would be a crueler fate to let me live forever with my knowledge that Edward didn't love nor want me. And she was right. Death would have been a sweet mercy to what I went through. To live was the most vindictive thing she could have done to me. When I first turned I had allowed myself a small flicker of hope in desperation that Alice might have seen my fate and come to help me. But as the weeks passed no one ever did. I started to spiral into a destructive depression where I let the animal inside take over. As a young vampire I was unable to control on my own my lustful thirst for human blood. I murdered innocents for their blood and that tore me up inside. Not only was I unloved and abandoned by the Cullens who could have helped me during this trying time, I was unable to turn for comfort to those who loved me most and thought I was dead. I was turning into the monster Edward feared I would become if I became a vampire and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was in those moments in the black pit of despair and self loathing that Rachel found me. She was like the sun breaking through after a storm. It took me a long time to learn to trust another vampire again, but she was patient and unconditional in her love towards me that I was able to finally able to cling to her light and find my way out of the darkness. When she found me, she took me back to Jack and we have all been a family ever since. Rachel and Jack have now become my rock and I trust them both implicitly.

I sighed with a feeling of peace coming over me. Even though I experienced so much heart break here, I will always consider Forks as my home. Grabbing a box, I followed Rachel and Jack into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was eager to start help with the renovations of our house, the next morning I enrolled into Forks High School as a sophomore and left the work to Jack and Rachel. I wasn't particularly looking forward to school because this would be starting my seventy-eighth time through high school. I already knew all the curriculum by heart and I probably could do a better job teaching it. I felt a lurch in my stomach as I pulled into the school parking lot. While I knew it implausible that the Cullens would be here, I still felt the butterflies of nervousness flitting around in my stomach. They had impacted my life in such a profound way that coming back to the beginning of where I met them was a little terrifying.

The school itself was different. They have since built a proper school building to replace the trailers. That helped, making it not feel so familiar. I was able to still keep the painful memories at bay of Edward and how he turned my life on its head. The halls were filled with teenagers that I have never before seen or met. Anyone I knew as a human have long since passed away. Whispers followed me everywhere as I made my way to the front office. Unlike my first day here as a human, no one dared approach me. I was so intimidatingly beautiful and I was okay with that. I found human teenagers to be juvenile and annoying more often than not. I smiled to myself at the joke only I was in. I am lethal and they are unknowingly drawn towards me unaware of how much danger their lives could be in. Having my thirst under control I was in no risk of harming any of them, but if I had the desire they would not stand a chance against me. _That's right, stay away_, I warned them with my mind. _Safer for you and I_.

"Oh," the plump front office lady gasped as she saw me walk up. "My, aren't you the bell of the ball?" she exclaimed. I smiled in response, dazzling her more.

"Hello, my name is Isa Crawford. This is my first day here and I was told to come to this office," I said faking uncertainty. I adopted the name of Crawford, Jack's last name. I no longer go by the name of Bella. She died the night Victoria changed me. I now use the name Isa. Isa Crawford.

She blinked and it took her a moment to find herself out of the daze I put her in. "Uh, yes….Miss Crawford. Welcome to Forks…..if you just give me a moment. Flustered she started to go through her files. "Aha! Here we are," she grabbed a manila folder from a pile and opened it on her desk in front of me. "Beautiful and smart," she said as she noted that I was an honors student. "Here is your class schedule and here is a map of the school. We are right here," she said circling a room on the map and it looks like your first class is with Mr Wallish right up here. Another room was circled on the top right of the map. "Our school is small so you shouldn't have much trouble finding your way, but if you ever get lost don't hesitate to ask someone. We pride ourselves on our friendliness here. You won't find a nicer place!"

I thanked her and headed back out into the hall. It had emptied out significantly as kids made their way to their classes. From those students that still remained I all I got were doe-eyed looks from the guys and jealous looks from more than half of the girls. Those boys with girlfriends found themselves at the receiving end of an angry hiss and glare from said girls.

Being the center of attention has been one thing that I have never been able to get used to. I still hated it. If I could just melt into the background I would jump at the opportunity. _Who am I? Did I have a boyfriend?_ Whispered questions of whether I was going to be nice or not, whether I would be a good friend or not follows me to each new high school. Eventually it will die down and people will start to leave me alone having all agreed that I was a pretentious snob who thinks of myself above everyone else. I look forward to that time because that means that I have become just a background variable to everyone else. I will still be the center of gossip, but I won't be getting the same gawking stares. I yearn for that time, but for now I just need to buck up and endure the attention.

I walked into Mr Wallish's class late and all eyes turned to me. I hated being late to a class. Whispers broke out like wild fire as Mr Wallish introduced himself. "Isabella Crawford, right?"

"I prefer Isa," I say mumbling it to make it seem like I was shy. I smile nervously at my classmates. I have found during all the times that I have been at high school that people prefer it when I seem more vulnerable and that if I seem to lack confidence then it is more forgivable to be so other worldly.

"Nice to meet you Isa, and welcome to Forks. You can take a seat next to Carter. Carter will you please raise your hand?" Following where the teacher was looking I saw an average looking boy with blond hair raise his hand. His face started to turn red as some in class ooooo'd suggestively. I ducked my head in faux embarrassment and made my way to the empty seat. I smile nervously at Carter and then directed my attention back to the front of the class. Mercifully Carter was much too nervous to attempt any small talk. The class passed uneventfully as did the rest of the day.

The days melted into weeks that eventually became months. We came to Forks not only to help me but also to keep a low profile. Jack has never been afraid of having a more public life. He is an entertainer and story teller at heart and has lived his centuries of lives as one. In the early twentieth century he was one of the pioneers of film and acted in several for about 15 years. When it became more apparent that he seemed to have been blessed with finding the fountain of youth, he faked his death and he laid low for a few decades. He would than resurface and profess to be his own son and continue acting or directing. With the advent of the internet it became more difficult to do this because some people started to get suspicious with how much each generation looked so much like the previous. Conspiracy theorists have already claimed that Jack was somehow immortal and came to the conclusion he had to be a coffin sleeping, bat turning vampire. Little did they know how close they are to the truth. We decided that Jack needed to take a break from the public eye for more than a few decades, so he created a few pen names and he has been writing under them for the past sixty to seventy years. When one name has been used for fifteen to twenty years he would retire the name and create a new one. He refuses all public appearances and there are no photos of being associated to the particular names. By doing this, we have been able to move from place to place without Jack having to be recognized as a bestselling author and Jack is able to keep entertaining and telling stories in some form.

If the townspeople knew that one of their residents was actually the famed author D. G. Walker, they would proudly profess to the world their claim to fame and the happy solitude that we have found here would vanish. We have been accepted as part of the town. Everyone agrees that Rachel is the nicest neighbor you could ask for and if you talk with Jack you will have the best conversation of your life. For the most part, the non-jaded adults are able to look past our beauty and treat us like they would anyone else.

Renovations on the house were now almost complete. We kept the integrity of the structure while outfitting it with modern comforts. I kept my old room and lined the walls with shelves filled with my favorite books, films and music. It almost felt like a mini library there were so many shelves. Rachel and Jack took the master room. We kept up appearances of being humans by having our kitchen filled with top of the line appliances. Our cupboards were filled with dishes and we filled our fridge and pantry with food just in case one of our neighbors dropped in unexpectedly.

Things have been going so well and enough time has passed since arriving, the thought of the Cullens moving back to Forks was the furthest thing from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isa, darling," Rachel's sing song voice floated up to my room. "It looks like it is going to be a beautiful sunny day today. I already called the school to excuse you."

I looked up from the book I was reading and pulled back the curtains covering the window next to me. The first rays of the sun started to break over the mountains. The sunbeams skidded and danced across the snow covered ground making it sparkle and shimmer like a floor of diamonds. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold as a vampire. My eyes picked up the arrays of the rainbow through the snow fractured light. The colors undulated as the sun steadily rose. It has been five months since we moved to Forks and it was the dead of winter. While days like today are rare, the sun will make an appearance making it necessary for us to stay away from our human community.

I gracefully stood up from my chair and made my way downstairs to join Jack and Rachel in our living room. I found them both cozily dressed cuddled next to each other while as Jack started to read aloud from the current book he was reading. Rachel had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She was transported to different world, seeing the story Jack was reading be played out in her mind's eye. I closed my eyes and listened to Jack's voice as I concentrated on lifting my shield from my mind. While I have been practicing for the past century discovering the limitations and boundaries of my gift, prying the shield away from me and opening my mind up has been the greatest struggle. Even after all these years it was still an effort keeping it away for more than a few minutes. I could feel it wrapped around me like rubber elastic. It strained and resisted as I shouldered it away from my mind. Concentrating I gave a final mental push and was instantly transported to ancient Spain during the late sixteenth century to the early seventeenth century. I could feel the breeze on my face as I saw that I was in the middle of a field. Taking a deep breath I tasted the wind and grass I was standing in. Ahead of me were giant windmills, their sails billowing in the wind as the creakily turned. I looked to my left and saw a man dressed in a costume of a rusted knight. He had a companion with him who warned him to be careful. The strain against my shield was getting to be too much and my mind snapped shut just as I saw the rusted knight charge one of the looming windmills intending to fight them for they had transformed into fearsome giants.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in Forks, standing in the middle of our living room looking at Jack and Rachel. Even though I could only catch momentary glances at Jack's gift, listening to his voice was like sitting next to a gentle flowing river, calm and strong ebbing up and down with the current of the words he was reading. I sat on the couch across from them, grabbing my legs and tucking the up under my chin. I let Jack's voice wash over me while he told us about the daring adventures of Don Quixote. By the time he had found a good stopping place, the sun had already made some progress across the sky. Rachel slowly opened her eyes as she readjusted to the reality around her eyes. She turned her head towards Jack and gave him a loving kiss.

"Thank you dear," she murmured. Her eyes made contact with mine and she smiled. "So, what are we going to do on this sunny day?"

"Well, I was thinking today would be a magnificent day to take a little stroll through town," Jack's eyes twinkled as he looked between Rachel and myself. "We won't find better camouflage than sparkling snow. If anyone looks at us all we would need to do is lay down and then we would disappear in the snow."

Rachel tsked and swatted at him as he laughed at his own joke. "That's not funny."

I chuckled.

"Since I can't show off my two dazzling ladies to the rest to town today, what else am I to do?" he asked wrapping Rachel in a bear hug.

"I was thinking today would be a good day to visit your father, Isa," she carefully said, looking at me.

I felt the giddy mood slowly drain from the room being replaced with a heavy atmosphere. I have been avoiding Charlie's grave since we arrived here. With the changes we made to the house and with the signs of progress throughout town I have been able to convince myself that I wasn't really in the same Forks that I once knew. I've been able to box away the past in my mind locking it in a deep dark space in my mind. I knew what happened, happened to me but it felt almost like it someone else's story and struggles now, someone I once knew. Going to Charlie's grave would open that box and force me to face the reality that it was my story and I needed to accept it as a part of me. And I was not ready for that. I wasn't ready to open the cocoon of safety that I built around me creating a barrier for my mind and my past.

I gave Rachel a crooked, apologetic smile but didn't look her in the eye. "I think I'm hungry, let's hunt instead."

Jack squeezed Rachel's leg and got up. He kissed me on the top of my head and murmured, "Whenever you are ready."

The wind kissed my cheeks as I ran through the trees. Jack and Rachel were up ahead of me. Occasionally the sun would burst off their skin in sparkles as its rays broke through the forest roof. Our feet make no sounds as we fly over the cold brittle ground. I love the thrill of the hunt, letting my predatory instincts take over. Jack veers suddenly to the right disappearing through the brush as he catches the scent of prey. Rachel and I follow closely behind. The salty sweet scent of blood has now filled my nostrils as we near Jack. While I used hunting as an excuse to avoid Charlie's grave, the burning thirst in my throat flared up as we neared our quarry. I saw Jack slow ahead and crouch low to hide among the underbrush. I instinctively slowed down, crouched over my muscles taut like a coil pulled back ready to spring. Stalking up next to Jack, I look through the snow dusted leaves. A pack of wolves were in the clearing ahead. I licked my lips as I let the bloodlust take over. Jack is the first to attack launching himself onto the nearest wolf. Rachel and I follow closely behind. The wolves snarl and rake their claws against our granite skin. It was like a bestial dance. I gracefully dodge their snarling mouths and dart low as they try to scramble onto my back. I jump and spin avoiding their defensive attacks while I assail harm on them. I leap into the air and grab the back of the wolf that was coming at me and drag him to the ground with me. I land on top of him and it was over. I lock my mouth down on his neck and drink away his life.

Satiated, we make our way home. As we near the house I slow down to a stop. I get the chilling sensation that I was being watched. My body tenses and sense heighten as I listen for anything out of the ordinary. I sniff the air. There is a strange scent but it was so faint that it was almost undetectable. _Almost like another_… I thought, my eyes scanning the surrounding trees looking for any sign of danger. A small breeze came along and the scent was gone. A little unnerved I continue back to the house trying to think of what was out there. It isn't often that something is able to catch me completely off guard. Whatever or whoever was out there, they were being extremely careful. I decided to wait to say something to Jack and Rachel. No need to worry them if it turned out to be something insignificant.


	4. Chapter 4

As I pulled up to school the next day I could already sense that something was different. The students were all buzzing about the new family that just moved in.

"Since when did Forks decide to hold a model convention," a student said facetiously to her friend.

"Maybe they will measure up to Isa's standards of what would make a good friend."

"Doubtful, no one is good enough for her. She'll probably pout over the fact that she has competition now. The boys won't be fawning over her all the time now."

"Did you see them?"

"There're five of them, right?"

I narrowed my eyes and my lips turned down into a slight frown as I listened in on the conversations around me and walked towards the entrance of the school. I stepped through the front doors was instantly hit with a powerful aroma. It was so potent that my body stopped moving it was so enraptured with the smell. The scent was so delicious it is impossible to fully describe it. A mixture of honey, chocolate, lavender, hyacinth, vanilla and more, waxing and waning, each smell giving way to the next in perfect harmony. It was an ambrosia to the senses and I felt like an addict. Cravings flooded my body and I needed more of it. It was intoxicating. This was different from my bloodlust where the animal inside tried to claw its way out and hunt down the source of such a delicious sent. My soul was hungrily inhaling the scent. It was pleasurable like smelling a bouquet of flowers whose scent was designed just for me. It filled my body and fed my soul. There was only one type of creature that could emit such a scent, there were more vampires in Forks.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Rachel. _We're not alone here._ My eyes slid from each face to the next as I passed kids in the halls. I was on high alert for if and when I came across these strangers. _You know who is here_ a voice whispered in the back of my mind. I quickly dismissed the thought willing it to not be true. _There's five new students_ the voice persisted. _No! _I shouted to myself in my mind. It will not be them. The smell of the new vampires swirled around me as I made my way to class. I scanned the classroom quickly before taking my seat. No new faces. The relief that flooded my body only lasted for a brief moment. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw a text message from Rachel light up the screen. _Jack and I already know, talk later_. I frowned at the message. The only way they could know is if there were more vampires than just those here at the school.

A group of boys walking into class were talking about the new students.

"Did you see the blonde?"

"Man! She is like a goddess!"

"What was her name again? Rosemary?"

"Nah, I think it was Rosalie."

I felt my stomach drop at the sound of her name. If there was still blood running through my veins it would have just drained from my face. As if watching a living nightmare slowly unfold before my eyes I watched in disbelief as the rest of my classmates watched in curiosity and silent awe as Alice skipped through the door of the classroom followed closely by Jasper. If I didn't know that I couldn't sleep anymore I would have started to pinch and plead with myself to wake up. Alice looked like a mythical nymph that just leapt off the pages of an ancient history textbook. Having never before seen her with my vampire eyes, my human memories did not do her justice. Her brown hair was styled to perfection and her outfit was surely the envy of every human girl. My eyes slid to look at Jasper and I found myself reflexively hissing softly, my muscles flexing and getting ready to fight if I needed to. Unseen to my human eyes but now visible with my new ones I saw wispy scars that looked like vampire bites covering his whole body. It was visibly clear that he had been in many fights and was the one left standing victorious, each of those scars representing a different story. How he obtained those scars and what stories they held, I did not know, but my instinct told me that Jasper could be very dangerous if he wanted to.

Alice and Jasper both look at me having heard my hiss. Alice had a look of confusion etched across her face. As Mr Wallish introduces himself and points to where they can sit, they both continued to glance over my way with uncertainty. Walking to their chairs Alice leaned into Jasper and mumbled, "She wasn't with the two vampires that I saw. Why didn't I see her?"

_Alice couldn't see me? _I furrowed my brow. _Has she forgotten all about me? What if she couldn't see me when I transformed and that's why no one came for me? _I felt a small crack form in the wall that I built with the fury and contempt I had against them for never coming back to protect me from any former feelings that I had for them. I quickly struck down that last thought. I clung to my resentment for them and I wasn't prepared or ready to think of them differently and let old feelings of love and trust come back. My body was wracked with so many emotions from seeing them ranging from happiness to complete despair to raw anger. They melted into each other as I processed what it meant having them back here in Forks until it settled on one main emotion: apprehension. _What is going to happen now? _That was the most prevalent thought on my mind. Glancing back over to them, I saw that they were still looking my way, trying to figure me out. Emotions of concern and confusion would flit across their faces, but never once did recognition light up their eyes. I heard them talk to each other about me in a hushed whisper barely audible for me to make out.

"Her emotions are all over the place. She's happy and anxious. She is just as confused as we are," I heard Jasper murmur to Alice. He hesitated and then added "There's some resentment, too." He looked over, meeting my gaze, and gave me a look of bewilderment. Puzzled, I wondered how he would know that and then remembrance dawned on me. He would have been tracking my emotions the moment they saw me.

"Everything is now a haze. I'm blind whenever I look ahead. Only a few images are breaking through here and there but they don't make sense," Alice whispered back her voice laced with frustration.

If Alice was frustrated then it means that _he _was listening in. The pressure of unease started to build inside. Jasper frowned at me. I took an unnecessary deep breath to calm myself. I needed to reign in my emotions if I was ever going to get through this. It was obvious they didn't recognize me and I counted that as a tender mercy. _It will make this all easier if we could meet as strangers, _I thought to myself. They would then never need to know that they were associating with someone who was unwanted to them.

"Isa!" Mr Wallish's voice broke through my thoughts. "I know the new students are fascinating but I really need you to pay attention to what is going on up here," he said gesturing to board behind him. Half of the class teetered with soft laughter. I ducked my head sheepishly and mumbled my apologies.

"Now, as I was saying…" Mr Wallish turned back to the blackboard and paid me no more attention.

For the rest of the period it appeared that I was studiously paying attention to what was being taught. In reality I was playing out in my head the inevitable meeting with the Cullen family that I was going to have. It always ended with me getting angry and giving away my secret. When I heard the bell ring signaling the end of the class I ran out of the class faster than I probably should have. I wasn't going to chance getting cornered by Alice and Jasper, not while I was still trying to collect my thoughts and try to figure out what was happening and what that meant for me.

Time seemed to slip by and much sooner than I'd like I found myself standing outside the doors to the cafeteria. There would be no avoiding them now. I could just turn around and walk away, I tried to reason with myself. _Jack and Rachel would understand_, I told myself, although in the pit of my stomach I knew Rachel wouldn't really agree to leaving if it meant that I could finally confront the Cullens so they could see the consequences of their actions for good or ill. I could tell that they were already in there. The ambrosial scent was really strong and would no doubt be stronger once I walked through the doors. I had no doubt whose scent it was that called out to me. There will only be one man who had this strong of a pull on me. It had to be _his_.

Holding my head up high, I didn't give myself any more chances to find excuses to runaway. I was here first and it was because of them I was this way. I had nothing to be ashamed of and it should be them to be nervous about seeing me. I pushed the door open and walked into the cafeteria that was buzzing with cheerful chatter and laughter. I didn't need to look to know where they were, I could sense them sitting at a table to the right. Without looking I knew their eyes were following my progress as I grabbed a tray and put some fruit on it. Tray in hand, I closed my eyes for a second, took a deep breath and turned around to face them. My eyes were instantly drawn to him and I involuntarily let out a small gasp. He was breathtakingly perfect. From his copper bronze hair to the way his lips moved to his lean muscular body there was not a flaw to behold. There was something off though. The way he slouched in his seat and the way he seemed to be looking at me but not really caring if I was potential threat or not. All the feelings that I worked so hard to bury and keep at bay this morning were threatening to break through.

A spark of curiosity flickered in his eyes as I saw his brow furrow in concentration. I sighed a little bit in relief with the affirmation that he still could not hear the thoughts running around in my head. I dragged my eyes away from him and looked at Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie was still as gorgeous as ever, her blonde hair cascading down her back in soft curls. She looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Emmett was seated next to her with a smirk curved with amusement. Of course he would be entertained by all of this. He was muscular enough to not find me disconcerting. I look for any signs of recognition on their faces and find none. I felt a tingle of hurt mixed in with my relief. _No, _I tell myself as I bat away the pain. _This is how I wanted it_.

I head to a small table in the corner of the cafeteria that I frequently sat at. I was not about to make the first move. It took every fiber of my being to not turn around and put as much distance as I could between them and myself. I put my tray down on the table with a gentle thud and I take out a tattered book from my bag. Since I don't eat nor really associate with anyone at the school, I pass the lunch hour by reading. My eyes glided over the words on the pages in front of me but it meant nothing to me. I was focused on what the Cullen family would do after seeing me.

I could see the Cullens gesturing animatedly as they held a hushed debate amongst each other. Their voices were so soft that I could not make out what they were saying but I had a pretty good idea it was about me. I felt Edward's eyes burn into me as he was trying to piece together my mystery. Twenty minutes slowly ticked by on the clock while I waited in apprehension for something to happen.

"Figures" I heard someone say in disappointment. "Beauty is only attracted to beauty." I smiled faintly as I watched out of the corner of my Alice gracefully skip across the lunchroom to my table.

"Isa, right?" Alice asked with a kind smile on her face. "I'm Alice."

I looked up and gave her a smile in return. She hesitated before continuing, "My brothers, sisters and I were wondering if you would like to join us." She gestured to the table that Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were seated at. I felt the prying eyes of the kids sitting at surround tables watching our conversation with interest.

"They should come over here and ask me to join their table. I would be better company than Isa." I heard a girl whisper to a friend. There was a giggle in response. "You just want a date with one of the brothers," came a whispered response.

I look at the Cullen's table and smile again. "Sure, sounds like fun," I say with fake enthusiasm. I grab my things and follow Alice over to her family.

"So," she says pointing as we approach the table, "Over there is Emmett and next to him is Rosalie. Then there is Jasper. He's my mate," she said the last in a low whisper, so soft that no one but us could hear it. "Lastly, this is Edward." She smiled to her family and said while sitting down, "Everybody, this is Isa."

"Hello," I said softly, taking the empty seat in-between Alice and Emmett. Emmett leaned over to me with a big grin on his face. "You seem to be quite the mystery. We weren't expecting to see another vampire here." He turned his attention to Alice and laughed, "You seem to be slipping."

Alice scoffed in response. She turned to me and smiled again, "We are really happy to see another vegetarian and perhaps you will be the breath of fresh air that we need." She glanced quickly over to Edward.

Jasper leaned in across Alice, "Back in class you seemed to already know who we were." He looked at me expectantly.

My mind scrambled for a response. "Well…I've heard about you," I say slowly. "Just when my family and I decided to move to Forks we had already heard that this was a place that is often home to your family." I smiled almost apologetically at each of them, "We would never have moved here if we thought that you were coming." _What was I doing? _I asked myself in slight disgust. _Why was I apologizing? They should be the ones apologizing to me._

"Nonsense!" Alice exclaimed. "We don't have a claim on this area."

"Who told you about us?" Rosalie asked with a little bite of accusation in her voice. Emmett shot her a look. She shrugged her shoulders in defense, "I just want to know who has been talking about us. It's not always coming from the most desirable people.

I bit my lower lip, my mind racing to come up with a plausible story. Edward gave me a curious look. Just then the ring of the bell signaling the end of lunch broke through. _Finally,_ I thought to myself. I gave the Cullens a quick smile and excuse myself. I tossed the untouched food from my tray into the trash and hurriedly make my way to my next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Three more classes was my mantra as I sat down behind the lab table that I didn't share with anyone. I had just a moment to breathe so to speak when a group of three girls walked through the door giggling and looking back over their shoulders blushing. Immediately behind them, in walked Edward. _This cannot be happening_ I thought in disbelief.

"Ah, you must be Edward Cullen," Ms Lancing, our biology teacher said walking up to him. Edward flashed her a crooked smile.

"Now we are in the middle of learning about dominant and recessive genes." Ms Lancing briskly continued. "I'm going to sit you next to one of our best students. I know it can be a struggle moving during the middle of the school year, but hopefully it won't be too much of a burden. Isa?" she looked over to me and pointed. "You will be lab partners with Isa Crawford there in the third row." She patted Edward kindly on the shoulder.

The irony of the situation was not lost on me. Of course if I were to have a class with Edward it had to be biology. It felt as if I had come full circle in some weird way. Only this time it was me who had a secret to hide.

I kept my eyes focused on the board. I was about ready to believe that I somehow died and was in level of hell that was designed just for me.

"Hello again." His breath caressed my cheek. My body, seeming to develop a will of its own, turned towards him. My hand twitched closer to his arm. _He left me, he didn't want me_ I scolded myself. I quickly withdrew my arm and folded them in my lap.

"Edward, right?" I said still not able to look at him.

He laughed lightly. "And you're Isa."

Silence fell between us as Ms Lancing started her lesson. While it was painful to be near him and know his feelings in regards to me, it surprisingly didn't hurt as bad as I expected it would if I ever came across him. _Maybe time does heal all wounds, _I thought. The was one thing that I did not count on, however, and that was how awkward the silence was. Where do you begin when you are a complete stranger to someone you know so well you know what each smile means. That with a just look into their eyes you could tell if they were happy or sad. Could I even make things feel normal to me with them, with him? I didn't know.

"My family is not often surprised, but you have seemed to materialize out of nowhere," he murmured just for my ears only, breaking the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to respond.

"I'm usually very good at reading people, but I seem to be struggling with you," he continued.

_I know, Edward and how glad I am that you can't hear me now, _I thought silently to myself.

"What have you made out so far?" I murmured back, finally meeting his gaze.

It was Edward's turn to shrug. He looked at the board then down at his hands and deliberated for a moment. He finally turned back to me and looked me in the eyes knitting his brows together, "I haven't been able to make anything out yet. You are a complete mystery to me and yet," he hesitated, "there's something so familiar about you."

I bit my lip and looked at the board again. Awkward silence fell between us again. Ms Lancing came by our table to hand out the lab we were to work on. As she put it on our table she spoke to Edward again, "Now Edward, as I said before, if you find you are having a hard time with the material do not hesitate to ask. Isa is an excellent student and she could probably answer any question you have."

"Thank you, Ms Lancing. I will be sure to ask for help if I need it." Edward responded with a kind grin.

I laughed silently at the ridiculousness of Ms Lancing's statement. That would be the quite the day that Edward needed help with high school curriculum. Desperately wanting to keep the mood light and avoid the uncomfortable silences again I leaned over to Edward.

"So how many times does this make it for you?" I asked with a twinkle in my eyes.

Edward looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"High school," I prodded.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he grinned sheepishly at me. "143."

I nodded. "Not bad. I guess I shouldn't worry about having you as a lab partner. I don't want my grades to slip."

He let out a small laugh. My heart did a little leap at his musical laughter. I felt slightly pleased with myself knowing that I could still make him laugh. _Stop it! _I chastised myself. _I'm not looking to make friends. _Yet, however hard I tried I could not truly make myself believe that I wouldn't let Edward in and be a part of my life somehow.

By the time the period ended I was comfortable with how I handled myself around Edward. The worst was over. I was able to talk to him and he would never need to know who I am or who I used to be. I didn't have any more classes with any Cullens for the rest of the day. While I felt I was starting to get a grip on the fact that they were here, I was feeling mentally exhausted. It was a lot to take in. I felt like my mind just finished the most taxing examination. When I got into my car I had to rest my head against the head rest and clear my thoughts for a moment. _This was really happening, _I told myself.

As I drove up to my house, I saw Rachel standing outside waiting for me. She had tight smile on her face and her eyes were full of concern. "Are you alright?" she asked as her arms enveloped me in a gentle hug.

"I don't know," I said truthfully as I let her hold me. She hugged me for another minute before pulling back and holding my face between her hands.

"I'm so sorry that you were side swiped like that. We had a visit from Carlisle and Esme this morning after you left for school. If I had known, I would never have let you see them alone."

"I'll be fine Rachel. It's just," I looked past her head into the forest behind her, "it's just a lot to process right now." I looked back at her, her eyes searching mine. I gave her a small smile. She smiled back at me, her brows still pulled together with uncertainty.

"Really, Rachel, there isn't anything that can be done about it now." I added.

"Okay," she said slowly not really believing me. She pulled me into another hug before walking up to the house with me, keeping an arm around me waist.

Sitting in the living room I looked from Jack to Rachel expectantly.

"Well?" I asked a little impatiently.

They exchanged a look as if asking each other if they should really tell me.

"It's okay. You can tell me." I looked them each in the eye.

"They showed up to talk with us because they are moving into the area," Jack began. "In fact, they weren't surprised to know there were a couple of vampires already here. However, they were surprised to learn there was a third member of our family."

I nodded. I hadn't told them about the abilities that the Cullens possessed. I had only told them essentials of my past and why I ended up just an empty, feral shell when they found me. Jack waited to see if I was going to add anything. When I kept silent, he continued.

"They are eager to meet you and get to know our family a little better. I don't need to tell you coming across vegetarians is rare and they are anxious to build a relationship between our families."

"Isa," he exchanged another look with Rachel and went on. "I have to agree with them. Rachel and I aren't asking you to be close friends with them or treat them like your family, but for this to all work out need to all get along with each other."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

I got up and stood still for a moment.

"Isa,"Rachel's wind-chime voice broke through the silence. "I understand you probably need to be alone right now, but please come to us if you need to talk about today."

I nodded and went up to my room. I sat down and stared at my things blankly. The nightmare was slowly morphing into a surreal reality. They were really here and it looked like it was to stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you for all the words of encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy the ride as much as I enjoy writing it. (:

Walking into school the next day, I was prepared. I was sure that I was going to be able to keep my feelings in check around them, especially when I was with Jasper. I was afraid I had already shown him too much. I slipped into my seat right as the bell rang. I had spent the night coming up with a plan and this was part of it. By arriving to class right when it began I was able to successfully avoid Alice and Jasper. I glanced at them briefly and saw some disappointment scrawl across Alice's face. _So far so good_, I thought.

For lunch I sat down at my regular table with my customary tray of fruit and book in hand. I made sure I arrived to the cafeteria after the Cullen family. I refused to look over to their table even though my eyes were fighting me to look at Edward. The hardest part of my plan was going to be during Biology. I had time during the night to replay my conversation with Edward, and I knew if I let things continue on the path they were heading down I was going to end up with a broken heart again. I will always love Edward, but keeping a distance between us was the only way I could think of to protect my heart.

I made my way to class early so that I could talk to Ms. Lancing. I found her in front of her computer catching up on some grading while eating her lunch.

"Ms Lancing?" I approached her with a nervous smile. She looked up startled and started to rub the crumbs from her food off her hands

"Isa," she said swallowing her food, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm a little unsure how to say this. But I was wondering if I would be able to switch lab partners?"

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"No, no – nothing like that," I say quickly. "But, I just don't think things are working out that well between Edward and me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Isa, but sometimes you have to work with people you don't really like. Besides to switch up lab partners now would be some work and since we are in the middle of the school year I don't think it is really the right thing to do. If there was a valid concern then maybe we could talk about it." She gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

_If only you knew,_ my mind said. "Yes, I'm sure. I knew it might not be possible but I thought I would ask."

"Okay, well, just keep your chin up. You are a great student and please," she looked me in the eye, "please, come talk to me if you need to. My door is always open."

"Thanks Ms Lancing," I flashed her a smile and walked to my desk.

A few minutes later kids started to trickle in. When Edward walked in, Ms Lancing shot him a suspicious look and followed him with her eyes as he sat next to me. She watched us for a few more seconds before starting class with her eyes narrowed looking for any signs of odd behavior.

"Hello," Edward said as he sat down.

_Why did he have to smile like that?_ I started to feel warmth in the pit of my stomach and radiate towards my heart. I give him a small smile in response.

His mouth opened and closed as if he was about to say something and thought better of it. I bit my bottom lip as I kept my eyes forward. He narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever lived here before?" he blurted out.

I stiffened. I was never a good liar when I was human and I hoped that I wouldn't give myself away right now. I forced myself to relax. "No," I said as nonchalantly as I could. "Why do you ask?"

"You just remind me of someone I used to know," Edward said lowly.

I clenched my jaw as words bubbled up in the back of my throat that would tell him of who I was. He confused me with the tone of his voice. It sounded almost as if he was sad that I was dead. Then again, I couldn't be completely sure he was talking about me. His family has lived in Forks many times; it really could have been anyone.

Edward and I remained silent throughout the rest of the class. It wasn't the awkward silence of yesterday but one where we were both lost in our thoughts. The rest of the week passed much the same way. I was able to successfully avoid Alice and Jasper in the morning and sit through lunch by myself. During Biology the only words that were spoken between me and Edward was 'Hello' at the start of class. He seemed moodier and depressed almost. I couldn't quite explain it, but it pained me to see him that way.

On Friday, I was reading my book before Biology started.

"My sister thinks you are avoiding her," Edward's voice spoke next to me.

I looked at him startled. This was the most words he had spoken to me since asking me about living in Forks. "Well - I" I said stumbling for the right words."What sister?" I finished lamely.

"Alice" he said, a whisper of a smirk crossing his face.

"Alice? Uh, no – I'm not avoiding her. Getting ready in the morning, you know, it can be time consuming if you are running late." I cringed on the inside over the poor excuse that just spouted from my mouth.

He gave me a little look, "She would really like to talk with you. She is hoping to meet with you after school."

"After school?" _I really needed to stop repeating what he said_. "Um, I don't think that would work. We're doing renovations on our house and I should really go home right when school is over so to help out."

"Perhaps tonight then," Edward said with more of a grin on his face. "That's when my father invited your family over."

I was caught. "Tonight it is then," I say with a tone of defeat.

"There's something I need to tell you about Edward before we go tonight." I sat Jack and Rachel down on the couch to talk with them.

"Okay," Jack said with a nod both of them sensing the seriousness in my mood.

"Edward has a gift where he can read the minds of those around him. It follows that I must ask that you be extremely careful about what you think when you are around him. Especially in regards to myself," I said, pausing to let what I said sink in.

Rachel furrowed her brow, her lips starting to form words as she thought about what to say. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just tell them who you are?" she finally asked gently.

I shook my head my lips forming a firm line. "No, they left because I was just a toy to them. I don't want it to seem like I became a vampire out of a desperate act to get them to love me again." My voice had a note of finality to it that left no room for debate.

Jack let out a slow breath. "Whatever you wish, we will always stand behind you one hundred percent."

I grabbed one of their hands in each of mine, "Thank you. This really means a lot."

I nervously smoothed the wrinkles from the silk top I changed into for tonight as I stepped out of Jack's luxury car parked in front of the Cullens house. Rachel noticed my movement and grasped my fingers giving them a gentle squeeze. While I was anxious about the upcoming inevitable talk with Alice, I was little excited as well. This was going to be the first time I would see Carlisle and Esme. They were always so warm and welcoming when I was a human and treated me as if I was already a member of their family. We walked up the walkway to their front door.

"Ready?" Jack asked in a hushed whisper. I took a deep breath and nodded.

His knuckles rapped against the hard wood in a sharp staccato. The door opened an instant later and there stood Carlisle looking as kind and handsome as ever. Warmth radiated from his face as he welcomed us into his home.

"Jack, Rachel. It is good to see you again. Please come in." He turned to me as we crossed the threshold of his home, "Isa, I'm so glad you could come. Esme and I have been anxious to meet you."

Carlisle led us down the entryway hall talking to Jack and Rachel. It was a strange feeling being led through their house as if I didn't use to be a second home to me. There were so many happy moments I experienced within those walls. The rest of the Cullens were seated in the living room waiting for us. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled together holding hands on a love seat. Jasper was seated in a large armchair with Alice sitting on his lap. Edward was by himself in a matching armchair. Esme was standing behind him. They all stood though when we entered the room. Introductions were made. Esme gave me a gentle hug, her face showing genuine happiness in meeting me. I was relieved to find that Alice was not waiting to pounce on me and demand that we talk right away. I slowly started to relax as the evening went on. Talk mostly centered around impersonal topics. The vegetarian lifestyle was talked about to length. Carlisle spouted the virtues of such a lifestyle and talked about how he longed to see more vampires converted to it. As time passed, it started to get more personal. Stories were swapped about past glories. Jack, never one to hesitate being the center of attention, regaled everyone about the time he accidently showed himself to Charlie Chaplin in the sun.

"The poor bloke didn't know what to think," he said holding back laughs. "It was just my hands that were exposed, but he looked at them and then at me and he said-"

"Isa?" I ripped my attention away from Jack and turned towards Alice. "Edward said he told you that I wanted to talk with you." I nodded in the affirmative.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked. I nodded again. If I were still a human my heart would have been pounding madly with adrenal rushing through my body.

Everyone roared with laughter at Jack's story as I stood and followed Alice out of the room. As I was getting up, I caught Rachel's eyes. She gave me a look asking if I would be okay. I nodded. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward furrow his brow as he read Rachel's thought. I made a mental note to shield Rachel's and Jack's thoughts from now on when they were in his presence. While I trusted that they were being careful with their thoughts Rachel could have easily given something away just now. Just to be safe I threw my shield around them for the time being as I followed Alice into a nearby room.

I closed the door behind me and looked expectantly at her. She grinned at me. "Don't worry Isa, I'm not about to hurt you. Jasper's told me that you have been feeling extremely anxious since we've met you. I just want to be your friend."

I ducked my head. "Well, meeting other vampires isn't always the most desirable thing." Images of Victoria and James floated in my head.

"You don't have to worry about us. We are always looking to make good relations between fellow vegetarians."

I nodded to show I understood what she said. There was a few seconds of silence before Alice started to speak again

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about." She said slowly. Her voice had changed from confidence to uncertainty like she was choosing her words carefully.

"I have the gift of foresight," she started. "When our family was deciding to come to Forks I looked ahead to see what dangers if any might be involved in the move. I was able to see glimpses of Jack and Rachel, but nothing threatening. So we decided to come." She hesitated for a second. "When looking into the future, I did not see you. We were shocked to see you at school, you were so unexpected. Now that our families have started to have a relationship, I am completely blind to the future except for the rare moments that I am able to see that you are not around." It was here that she stopped speaking and looked at for an answer to her unspoken question, what was it about me that made me invisible and thus handicap her ability.

I took a breath. "I don't know how it works or the boundaries of my gift, but the simplest way to put it is to say I am a shield." I choose my words carefully, wanting to share enough so that she understands my talent but not wanting to give away all the details especially since I knew Edward was probably listening in. "It protects me from any gift with mentality involved. Up to this point I was not aware that it even protected my future from others."

Alice nodded and smile wistfully at me. "It helps to finally have an answer, but still frustrating to be so blind."

I looked at her apologetically but did not offer the detail about how I can lift my shield from my mind even though it is just for a few moments.

"Oh well, no point on dwelling what cannot be changed." She said changing the subject and a grin returning to her face. "I hope to be great friends with you now Isa."

I couldn't help but smile back at her in return. "Me too," I say, the words escaping my mouth before I could reign them in. There would be no avoiding a friendship with her now, but searching my feelings I found that I was okay with that. I had dearly missed her all these years.

We made our way back to the living room to find Emmett telling a hunting story, giving the blow by blow details of how he took down an 11', 1500 lb grizzly bear. When I sat down on the couch again, I felt Edward sit next to me. "I hope your renovations are going well."

I gave him a questioning look.

"The renovations on your house?" he pressed.

I had completely forgotten what I had told him earlier. "Oh, that. Yeah, um, they are just about finished now. It was an old house and needed a lot of work."

"Maybe I could see it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," I said noncommittally. He let the conversation drop after that. The evening passed far more enjoyably than I could have wished for. All too soon, we were saying goodbye and on our way home again. We pulled up to our house, Jack and Rachel deep in conversation about what an enjoyable time they had. As I got out of the car, the same faint scent that I smelled the other day when we returned from hunting was in the air again. I frowned in confusion. I had thought that with seeing the Cullens, it might have just been one of them that I had smelled. Paying closer attention to the aroma, I noticed something was wrong. It was subtle, but the scent was not quite right for a vampire. It was subtle, but something different. It was like looking at a picture and the proportions of the face weren't quite right. It smelled like a vampire, but yet, somehow it didn't feel quite right. My eyes scanned the surrounding forest for any hints of movements or life, but I saw nothing. Just like the last time, as quickly as I smelled it, it was gone again. I was going to have to remember to talk to Jack about this.


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to spend the weekend alone. I took my car and drove northeast for a few hours, passing into Canada and eventually winding my way through the mountains north of Vancouver. I parked my car off to the side of a random road and started to run. I felt for the first time in a week I was able to fully clear my mind and be free of everything. Feeling the crisp breeze in my face was refreshing. My hair billowed behind me as I raced my shadow through the trees. It was invigorating for my soul to just run free without anything to distract me. Being so far from Forks I didn't have to worry about running into any of the Cullens. While Rachel meant well, I was tired of seeing the pity that was apparent in her eyes and I needed some time away from her and Jack. I've never felt like a third wheel around them - they have always acted more like parents to me than my peer – but this past week I was feeling it more and more with each passing day. Ever since Edward stumbled back into my life, their attempts at advice and comfort are coming from a happy couple so blissfully, deeply in love that are not able to fully comprehend what it is that I am feeling and no matter how hard they try, they never will be able to. Even though I lost him as a human, I knew then as much as I know now, Edward will always be the love of my life. I've just done my best to build as best of a life that I can without the type of love a mate can bring and I thought that I had been doing a decent job of it. But with him back it has just reminded me of all that I do not have and how the hole he left in my heart will never be filled.

Since spending the better part of Friday night at the Cullens', I had to rethink my plan of how I was going to interact with them. Being distant and avoiding was no longer going to work, especially after talking with Alice. Her impish face held so much desire in being friends and the gleam in her ochre eyes when I agreed to becoming a friend was so unmistakable that to be a coward and back down now would be unthinkable. As for Edward, I didn't know what to think and what I should do around him. Most of the time, he seemed to be moving on autopilot and would only show a small spark of interest when his attention was focused on me. During these moments it felt like I was a complicated puzzle and he was trying to make the appropriate connections with the pieces that he already had. I would then replay every word I spoke with him or his family, every gesture I made trying to decipher if he was able to incur anything from it that would help him piece together the puzzle. It was almost like I was playing a delicate game of chess and one false move would lead to check mate and game over for this new identity that I worked so hard to form.

I slowed my run to a stop as I came to a breathtaking vista. I was standing on the edge of a cliff with a one hundred foot sheer drop to the white forest below. The ocean of mountains in front of me was covered in its white blanket for the winter and was sparkling in the sunrays that broke through the clouded heavens. They kept going as far as my eyes could see. The snow dampened the noises from what woodland creatures there were that braved the harsh cold of winter. I finally felt alone and I could just live and not be anything for anyone. Back in Forks, I felt like the tide in the ocean, constantly changing my mind on what to do. One day I was coming into shore, willing to open myself up them again and the next I am quickly withdrawing from the rocky beach not wanting to leave myself vulnerable to the hurt of before. I relished in the solitude that I felt here in the mountains. I just stood there on the edge of the cliff drinking in the beauty of nature around me for a few hours. The sun slowly set and with it the flavor of the world changed around me. The creatures of the night started to make their appearance. Gradually my thoughts started to turn back to Edward. I had to figure out how I was going to behave around him. What made it difficult was I didn't know what he meant to me now. While I will always love him and no one would ever replace him, I knew the feelings weren't reciprocated. How did he feel about Isa, a vampire he just met? I think I was reading his conversations correctly when thinking he wanted to possibly be friends, but I didn't know how to do that with him. When I was human I went straight from being strangers to dating, there was no in-between. Did I even want to be his friend? Could I keep things at being acquaintances? I quickly dismissed that thought. If I was going to be around the Cullens outside of school and that was pretty much a given than I couldn't just be acquaintances with him.

Mulling things over I came to the conclusion that I only had one decision to make: I could either let him dictate the terms of our friendship and keep wondering how to act around him or I could take charge and set the terms myself. The latter option was the most appealing but I didn't know if I had the boldness to broach the subject with him or even where to begin. I spent the rest of the night and all the next day psyching myself up to take the second path and take charge. After all, I was no longer a frail human needing him to lead the way as he navigated the murky waters of a vampire human relationship, I was now every bit his equal and I needn't wait for him to act and decide what was prudent and what was not.

As night fell again I was still waffling on what to do. While I was almost successful at swaying myself to be more proactive in my relationships, I was still scared. This was taking a big step forward an unknown place for me. It would be so easy to just let Edward make the moves and follow his lead, but deep inside I knew it was time for me to stop waiting for him. I needed to stand up for myself and by making the first move I could insure that I only let Edward in as far as I was comfortable with. I can set the expectations and in that way assure that my heart will remain protected.

By the time I ran back to my car and started the drive to Forks, it was well into the heart of night. During the drive I made up my mind to take charge. I was incredibly frightened by what the outcome may be but I needed to do something. When I arrived back into Forks it was already time for school. I didn't have time to go back to my house and so I drove into the parking lot dimly aware that I was still wearing the same clothes I wore to the Cullens' on Friday night. I checked my reflection quickly in the rearview mirror. My features still looked beautiful even though my makeup had faded. I quickly pulled my hair back into a messy bun and I grabbed my winter coat from the back seat of my car and pulled it over my rumpled top. My jeans were soaked up to my calves from the snow in the mountains.

I was getting out of my car when I saw the Cullens pull into the parking lot and park their cars near mine. Rosalie gave me a haughty once over with a raised eyebrow her lips pursed. She clearly was not impressed with me. Alice would have told them all by now about my capabilities and how I was the cause of Alice's blindness when it came to the future. I could see the accusation in Rosalie's eyes burning into me because I was stripping them of one of their layers of protection. Emmett gave me a grin and waived as he followed Rosalie into the school. I smiled back at him.

"Isa!" I turned and watched Alice gracefully lope over to me. Her grin faltered a bit when she noticed I was still wearing the same clothes from Friday night. She opened her mouth to say something.

"I went out of town for the weekend," I said cutting her off before she had a chance to make any comments. She closed her mouth again and smiled. Behind her I saw Edward give me dark look his lips forming a grim line. After a moment, he turned his head and headed into school. _What did that mean?_

"Hello Isa," I tore my eyes from Edward's retreating back and gave Jasper a small wave as he came over to join Alice. I noticed something I hadn't seen before. He seemed a lot more relaxed now around so many humans. When I was a human he always moved rather stiffly as he was fighting his thirst. His thirst for humans was still so strong that he moved to attack me on that fateful birthday so long ago. But now, I couldn't detect any traces of an inner struggle. He looked as comfortable in this environment as the others were. He gave me a look of appraisal as he noticed my change in mood from the past week. While there was the underlying nervousness for what I decided in regards to Edward, my feelings were generally calm and I was genuinely happy to just be moving forward now.

Alice and Jasper walked to class with me, Alice filling the silence with chatter about her thoughts on today's fashion. She wasn't overly happy about the direction it was heading in. I just nodded and let the words wash over me. I didn't really have any opinion to give. Over all the years since becoming a vampire I started to take more pride in my appearance, but I still did not find fashion to be a passion as it was with Alice. I cared only enough about to know if the clothes looked good on me or not.

I had decided to talk with Edward at lunch. I sat at my regular table and waited for them to come in. I didn't have to wait long. They came walking in only a few minutes after I sat down. I was just about to call Edward over to my table when my view of them was obstructed by a pretty blonde girl immaculately dressed, her hair done in the latest style. Uninvited she took a seat around at my table. I looked over at Edward again and I saw a smirk form on his face as he listened in on her thoughts. He was watching me with interest waiting to see what I would do.

"Hey Isa," she said, her voice perky and falsely sweet. Brittney Strafford. She was arguably the most popular girl in our class. Unfortunately with her popularity came bloated view of self importance and general dislike for those who would threaten her status. When I first arrived at school I could feel her jealousy and hate of me come off her in waves. After it became apparent that I wanted little to do with the politics of high school hierarchy she left me be and would only through a jealous glance my way now and again. I was stunned that she was sitting at my table.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends," she continued. I raised my eyebrows slightly. "But, since you are the only one the new family seems to talk to, I could use your help." She gave me the biggest smile she had. When I didn't respond she leaned forward and lowered her voice, "What's their deal? I mean, are they seeing anyone? The big one is really cute!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett laugh silently looking pleased with himself, puffing his chest out. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I was desperate to stop this conversation from happening. I flashed Brittney a dazzling smile, "Look, Emmett "the big one" is already seeing someone as is Jasper, the blonde one. From what I understand, they are pretty serious relationships."

Her face fell a little but she was not to be deterred. "What about the auburn haired one? Edmund?"

I saw Emmett punch Edward in the shoulder snickering.

"Edward," I say slowly my teeth gritted, "isn't seeing anyone that I know of, but trust me when I say you are not his type."

She looked a little affronted at that thought. She snippily shot back "And how exactly would you know his type after a week? Unless you already tried with him and you were denied. After Edward gets to know me, I will surely be the only type he needs." She smiled smugly and got up.

Her eyes shot over to the Cullen's table as they all broke out into laughter at her response. She looked back over to me gave me a look of determination and turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria. She would learn quickly enough that she had no chance with Edward as will any girl who held the fantasy that he would be their boyfriend. _You'll just end up with a broken heart anyway,_ I warn them silently in my head.

When I glance back to Cullen's table, Edward had already left the cafeteria.

When I arrive to Biology, Edward is already seated at our table. _Now or never_ I think to myself.

"We need to talk," I say as I sit down. I look him in the eye and plow on not giving him a chance to respond.

"Since it seems none of our families are going anywhere anytime soon, I need to figure out what to do with you."

"I didn't know I needed anything done with me," he responded his perfect lips turned up in slight amusement. His whole demeanor had changed steadily from his dejected mood of last week to being lighter and almost happy when he was around me. I didn't know what brought this change on, but I hadn't taken it into account when I thought of my plan over the weekend.

"I'm happy with Jack and Rachel and I have not been looking to add to my circle of acquaintances amongst our kind. However, since I am going to be spending at least the next two and a half years with you, avoiding you and your family won't really an option anymore."

He nodded as he listened.

"So, to make the best of this, I only have one condition. I will under no circumstance talk about anything from my past."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Okay," he said slowly, "I have a condition of my own."

His eyes twinkled a little in delight as he saw the startled look in my face at his request. I was not expecting this. I dreaded to hear what he had to say.

"It's simple enough. I don't want you going anywhere alone."

My startlement turned to disbelief. I furrowed my brows still trying to comprehend the audacity of his request. "That's not something I can agree to and that isn't anything you have a right to ask of me," I said affronted.

"Alright, then I can't agree to not ask you about your past," he said easily. This was definitely not going to plan. He was supposed to just agree to leave my past in the past. I pouted my bottom lip in frustration. However I wasn't able to say anything further because Ms. Lancing noticed our soft hum of talking and demanded our attention. I felt slightly infuriated over Edward's smirk of satisfaction over having the last word.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I arrived to school early so that I could catch Edward before school started. I was still determined to get him to agree with my condition of not talking about my past. I had debated going over to their house during the night but I thought better of it. It would probably cause more issues than solve them. I could imagine my lame explanation of how I was there to force Edward to agree to not asking me any questions. It would just add more curiosity to what I was hiding. No, it was best that I took care of things during school. I sat in my car listening to some music as I watched the parking lot slowly fill up. I watched as kids got out of their cars and called over to their friends and chatter excessively about the latest gossip or rehash the previous night's professional basketball game. I found myself wistfully thinking of how easy their lives were. They were so easily fascinated by inconsequential things. They didn't need to worry about how to survive eternity. I found myself being pulled from my thoughts as I watched Edward's car pull into the lot. _Round two, _I thought as I got out of my car.

"Edward!" I called out to him as I jogged lightly over to his car. He turned to watch me approach, his light honey, topaz eyes looking at me expectantly. He looked well today, the winter jacket he wore, while the latest in fashion still held a classic look on him, his jeans fitting him to perfection. The purplish bruises under his eyes were less evident, his face looking fresh and relaxed. I ignored the urge my body had to reach out to him and looked at him in determination.

"Hello Isa. You are looking…human today," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever that's supposed to mean," I retorted. "I want to finish our conversation from yesterday."

"What's to finish? I believe we each laid out a condition. _You_ were the one to decide not to accept mine, so I chose to ignore yours. Quid pro quo, Isa. Have you changed your mind?"

"I don't need to change my mind. You, unfortunately, don't have a say on where I go and with whom I go with, if anyone. However, I do have the right to choose not to divulge all the details of my life."

"True, you do have the right to not tell me anything but I can still ask," he said ignoring what I said about going places.

"Why would you want to ask? You will just be wasting your breath because I am not going to say anything," I said exasperated.

"Well, that will remain to be seen. I think I can wear you down," he challenged.

"Why are you so insistent that I not go anywhere by myself? I'm not anyone to you." I said bluntly, frustrated with this game he was playing.

He regarded me through narrowed, thoughtful eyes.

"Why do you insist on remaining so mysterious?" he countered not answering me.

"I asked my question first," I said through clenched teeth.

"And I am choosing not to answer it," he said his eyes twinkling with delight. "I believe that was the bell I just heard. This has been fun, Isa. See you in later." With that he turned and walked into the school building leaving me feel more frustrated than ever. This was the second time that he managed to outwit me. I vowed to myself that it would not happen a third time.

As I walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime later that day, I found myself facing a very angry looking Brittney Strafford. Her face appeared to be red framed in her blond curls.

"You think you are just _so_ much better than the rest of us, don't you, Isa?" she spat. Giving me a withering glare she stomped out of the cafeteria. I felt all eyes on me interested in possible gossip.

I looked at the closing cafeteria doors in confusion my jaw open slightly. Emmett's laughter caught my attention and I looked over at their table. It was only Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Edward was not with them. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face with his shoulders still shaking with laughter. Alice and Jasper were both chuckling silently; even Rosalie had a smirk on her face. I gave them a questioning look and Emmett looked over to where I usually sit. Seated at my table - with his back facing me - was Edward. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I stalked my way over.

"I don't know what happened, but I know it had something to do with you," I hissed as I sat down.

"Well, I think it would be more accurate to say 'something to do with us'," he said grinning at me.

"How and why am I involved?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking about what we talked about this morning and you were right, it was too much of me to ask you to not go out on your own." He paused, thinking over what words to use next.

"Go on," I said slowly sensing that somehow this was going to end up worse than before.

"Well, I came up with an alternative. I simply told little Brittney there that I was already seeing someone. Well that I was seeing you to be exact." He said slyly.

"Are you insanse!" I hissed angrily. "What made you think that was a great plan!"

"Look," he said leaning in, all mirth gone from his face, "you want to keep things from my family, which is fine, but I could use some help from you."

"In the form of posing as your girlfriend?!" I asked incredulous.

"As I told you before, I'm really good at reading people and the only way to deter someone like Brittney is to start dating someone else, especially if they are in a completely different league."

"Your lack of reasoning astounds me," I said sarcastically. "All I want is for you to leave my past alone. I'm not asking for any help or favors, just a request to not ask me certain questions. It really isn't that hard. I haven't asked you anything about your past." I couldn't believe how complicated and twisted everything was getting. The universe has not only decided to taunt my loneliness by bringing Edward back into my life, but now by some sick twist of fate, Edward was proposing I masquerade as his girlfriend just so he could get some little human off of his back and out of his head with her hopeful imaginations.

"I have nothing to hide," he said smoothly leaning back in his chair. "You can ask me anything."

I was taken aback a moment by that offer. It stung a little that if I asked, he would probably be willing to tell me all about the human girl he had fun with and then dropped to the ground when he was finished, like a broken toy. However, there was one question that I desperately wanted to ask him. I wanted to know why he played with my heart all those years ago. I wanted to know if there were other human girls that were duped as I was. But I couldn't ask without giving myself away.

"I'm not agreeing to this," I said defiantly. I stood up and stalked angrily out of the cafeteria. _What was happening_? I roamed the halls fuming over the conversation I just had. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. _Was the only reason he dated me as a human was so I could be a prop to ward off all the other human girls and their petty daydreams? _He probably chose me because I was tolerable, since he didn't have to listen to what was in my head. Edward was not going to come out on top this time. I knew what to do now and this time it was not going to fail. I searched the halls until I found her.

"Brittney," I called out putting as much sweetness and charm as I could into my voice. She looked over at me her face forming a sneer.

"What do you want, Isa?" she spat.

"I just want to clear up a small misunderstanding." She looked at me unimpressed. _Perkiness does not suit me_.

"Edward said you two were all over each other, no need to gloat about it," she turned back to her friends.

"That's the thing," I said, "we aren't dating. The poor boy doesn't know how to take a hint."

She slowly turned back to me interest in her eyes. _I've got you now, _I think gleefully.

"What makes you think I want your rejects," she said trying to feign indifference.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us. I know you were interested in him earlier and I wanted you to know that there was nothing between me and him."

"Yeah, well, thanks – I guess," she said coolly. I smiled at her and headed to biology. _You didn't want to listen to her thoughts Edward? Too bad._

When I arrived in Biology I smiled with satisfaction when I looked at Edward. He eyed me warily.

"You seem extremely happy about something and I doubt it is because you saw the virtue in my proposal," he said suspiciously.

"I just told Brittney the truth – that there was nothing romantic between us. Your little game is over," I said smugly.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"So why don't we call a little truce and just end whatever this is with you agreeing to my simple request," I said innocently.

The corner of his lips lifted slightly as my statement.

"Dealing with girls like Brittney is not something new. Having you as an excuse would have made things easier, but she is just a minor annoyance that I will be able to block."

"Why can't you just let things be?" I pleaded quietly.

He opened his eyes again and looked deeply in my eyes. It startled me with how intense his gaze was.

"I'm sorry Isa, but that is simply not something I am going to do. I will figure you out," he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

While school was becoming a trip down Alice's hole to Wonderland, I was able to find much needed normalcy at home. Jack kept himself busy typing his next novel. When I would get home from school, I could hear the keys clicking rapidly as his fingers danced across the keyboard in a swift blur. I am always impressed with the things that Jack is able to create from his mind. It was like a never ending well brimming with imagination. When he talked about the books he was writing, he would speak of his characters like they were real living, breathing people and this passion came across on the page. I know it has been hard on him having to live in anonymity at the moment, he took great pride in his work, but we couldn't afford his face getting out because the conspiracy theories about him were still too fresh.

As I walked through the door after school I found Jack at his usual perch, in front of his desk in the living room.

"How was school today?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"A personal purgatory," I said as I flop on the couch. I pull the latest book I've been reading from my bag.

Jack tapped a few more seconds on the keyboard and then looked over at me. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head keeping my eyes on the pages of the book I had open. After a moment, I heard Jack start typing again. I felt words surge up in my throat and before I could stop them everything came spouting out.

"Have you ever found out you were just pawn to someone after thinking that you meant something more? I mean, he just _used_ me because some humans were annoying him. He didn't even think twice about how real my love for him was and that he would destroy my heart. I was just a bug to him, my insignificant life beginning and ending in just a blink of an eye to his eternity." The last words came out as a dry sob. My earlier indignation from today had given way to hurt thinking about Edward's ridiculous stunt he pulled with Brittney and inferring what it probably meant about my relationship with him as a human. I had never felt so much like a fool. I was so naïve and moon eyed as a human; it was so easy for Edward to captivate my attention from day one that while it was a little unbelievable that he was dating me, he seemed so earnest and sincere in his declarations to me that I didn't question it. Even after 127 years, I still held on to the belief that at one point he had cared about me, but this was a sledgehammer to my gut. It hurt my pride to think that I had let myself be so easily fooled.

"What sort of sick game is that? I gave him my heart and he probably just added another notch to his list of conquests." If I had tears to shed, they would have been falling by now. I felt Jack sit next to me and he pulled me into a hug. I let him hold me as a sobbed quietly into his shoulder. My fingers clung to his shirt as I desperately tried to calm myself down. I had promised myself that I wouldn't cry over Edward anymore and here I was breaking that promise. Edward unknowingly somehow found a way to crawl under my skin and hurt me again. I was more upset with myself for letting him affect me thusly than I was angry at him for what he did.

Jack continued to hold me tightly until my sobs quieted down. When I finally pulled away, I looked down at my knees embarrassed by my break down. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Hey," Jack said tenderly, "look at me." He placed a finger underneath my chin and gently raised it, forcing my eyes up. He was looking at me with earnest, his eyes piercing into my soul.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I didn't know you as a human but if you were a fraction of the person you are today, he was the fool not you."

I gave him a small smile before letting my face fall into misery again. His words were nice, but they didn't remove the sting from today's revelation. Jack noticed my look and decided to try another tactic.

"Have you ever heard the story about the princess who learned to live?"

"I'm a little old for fairy tales and thinly veiled allegories," I said reproachfully.

"No one is too old for fairy tales," Jack said playfully appalled at my reply. "Besides, this is neither a mere fairy tale nor a thinly veiled allegory, this happened to a friend of mine. I can't help it if it sounds a little too familiar to you," he sniffed.

I smirked in spite of how I was feeling inside.

"Doth my eye deceive me? Is that a smile I see on your face?" Jack gasped loudly.

"Are you going to tell your story or not?" I said hitting his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," he said raising his hands. "This story begins as all good stories should: once upon a time there once was a fair maiden trapped in the highest tower of the biggest castle in the furthest away of all lands. She wasn't there by force but was in fact there by choice. She kept herself in there because she found it was easier to be hidden away than face the reality that she was the only princess in the history of all fairy tale royalty to be spurned by a prince.

"The little peasants scurrying around the surrounding town conducting their peasant business did not blame the princess for her pain. They all agreed that the prince did use their princess quite ill. He had promised her the world and as soon as a far lovelier princess came along he bolted and left the princess with a broken heart.

"For the first few days, she sent her fastest horsemen riding in all the directions of the compass to search for the handsome prince. She promised him jewels and all fine things if he would just agree to come back to her. For the first few months she could be found pacing in front of the royal stables waiting for any word from her fastest horsemen. Slowly though she lost hope until one cold, wintry day one of men could be seen riding in from the horizon. She ran out to greet him with hope shining in her eyes that she had been successful. Her man delivered the devastating news that the prince no longer wanted her or her jewels and fine things.

"Thrown in the depths of despair, the princess vowed to never love again and she locked herself away in the highest tower. Now word soon spread to surrounding kingdoms about the princess and her self-proclaimed vow. Many a prince came to the castle to seek an audience with the princess determined to be the one to break her resolve. Each prince left the castle unsuccessful.

"One day, a farmer's daughter walked into the castle tired of the princess's moping. When she was denied an audience with the princess, she pushed her way through the guards and climbed the long stairs up the highest tower and forced herself into the room. The noise the farmer's daughter made caused the princess to turn from the window that she would constantly stare out of, her face still regrettably weepy.

"'Your highness,' the farmer's daughter curtsied. 'With all the greatest respect in the world,' she said humbly, 'you really need to grow a backbone and stop weeping over the prince.'

"The princess looked stunned. No one had ever talked to her so frankly before. 'How dare you address me thus,' she said though her voice held no malice. 'I've been hurt in love and so I weep. What would a farmer's daughter know of a prince's love that has been taken away?'

"'Love is the same whether coming from a prince or from a peasant. Your highness is not the only one to have lost in the game of love. I too have been hurt in love.'

"Upon hearing those words, the princess's curiosity was piqued. 'Then you must not have loved as I did for if you have you would be at your home weeping as I do,' she declared.

"'No, your highness, I believe I loved just as deeply and hard as you did. I wept for two months and then one day I decided enough tears had fallen on his behalf. It was hard, but I took a step outside and I discovered that the world still moved on and so must I along with it.'

"So the princess thought about her words and decided she was right. She left her high prison behind and slowly learned to open her heart again. While she was not free from feeling pain, she was able to experience joy that her tower could not give her. She learned to live again."

"Thanks Jack," I said as he finished.

"Wait! I'm not done yet," he said quickly with a twinkle in his eyes. "After the farmer's daughter left the castle from talking with the princess, she hunted down the prince and gave him a much deserved beating."

I smirked at that. "I'll let you know if my prince needs that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just thought it was a nice story and it would cheer you up."

I laughed in spite of myself. He squeezed my leg.

"Hey, are you as sick of sitting down as I am right now? Rachel is visiting Esme right now and I could really use a break. Want to see who can toss a boulder the farthest off the side of a mountain?"

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed. I bolted out the door yelling over my shoulder, "loser hunts down a tasty treat for the winner!"

"Okay, but you may have trouble finding a mountain lion for me!" Jack yelled not too far behind me.

The next day at school I showed no traces of my little breakdown from the previous day. Throwing boulders off of a cliff was extremely cathartic. I was able to put all my pent up emotions into throwing the boulders and lob them a great distance. However, it was not enough to beat Jack. He had so many muscles the only way I would have beat him was if I were a newborn. That was one of the things that I loved about Jack, no matter how bad someone was feeling he never felt it his duty to go easy and let anyone win unless it was earned.

While I couldn't find a mountain lion for him, he settled for a big buck.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and looked around at the cars already there. The Cullens hadn't arrived yet. I got out of my car and started to bend over to grab my bag from the passenger seat when a nippy breeze blew across my face. I immediately stood when that strange now familiar smell tickled my nose. It was barely detectable with the smell of human blood masking its already faint scent. If I hadn't already smelled it before I probably wouldn't have noticed it. I whipped my head around sharply, looking for the source of the scent. I looked past the heads of fellow classmates getting out of their cars in the parking lot and making their way towards the school building. I turned my attention to the street where some kids were being dropped off. I saw a lady with big curly brown hair busy looking at her nails as her son got out of the car. There was a man wearing a long, heavy brown coat walking by arguing on his mobile while he walked his dog. Closer there was a lady bundled up in bright blue athletic clothing jogging down the street. I frowned, they were all humans. I was about to run to the street and try to follow the scent, but I was distracted by the Cullens arriving into the parking lot. By the time I turned my attention back to the scent, it was gone again.

Disheartened, I waved to the Cullens as they got out of their cars and headed towards the building. I heard Edward running up to join me.

"Hello Edward," I said not turning to look at him.

"Isa," he greeted me. "I believe today is the day I get to start asking you questions since we never came to an acceptable agreement."

"Go ahead. I'm not going to answer them," I replied.

"Where to begin?" he mused. "Since it is an extreme faux pas to ask a woman's age, I won't ask how long you have been a vampire. How about we start with something easy, where were you born?"

"You're right, that is an easy question. Can't wait to hear a difficult question. See you later." I waved him off and headed to my history class.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks slowly passed as I settled into a pattern. At school I batted down Edward's pestering questions about my history. His eyes would alight with teasing as he asked as many silly questions as he could in hopes that I would wear down and let something slip. There were moments that I had to admit I was ready to throw my hands up in the air and answer some of them just to stop the nagging. But I knew by doing that it would only increase the bombardment of questions not diminish them. I had started to sit with the Cullens during lunch. Alice had been adamant because it gave her someone new to talk with. While she had more finesse to her approach, Alice needled in questions of her own trying to get to know me. I couldn't tell if she was genuinely interested in my answers or if she was trying to help Edward with his game or if it was both. I worked hard at keeping my answers as vague as possible and peppering the conversation with questions to keep it from focusing on me. I could always count on Emmett to take over the conversation by bringing up his favorite sports teams. Outside spring was starting to peek its head around the corner.

Sitting down at my lab table next to Edward in Biology, I frowned. Something seemed off. It was too far too quiet.

"I'm surprised," I said turning to Edward. "Usually you are peppering me with questions by now."

He just grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows. He was up to something. I knew it was impossible to think that he had given up. He was far too determined to give in now after just a few weeks and he was having far too much fun getting a rise out of me in the process.

Ms Lancing started her class and I spent the entire lecture trying to discern what Edward was up to. I would sneak a look out of the corner of my eye at Edward to see if I could catch a hint at what he had planned. A smirk remained plastered on his face for the entire period.

"Isa, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I looked up and saw Ms. Lancing beckoning me to her desk. Class had just finished and I was gathering my things and was about to leave. Edward leans over to me as he leaves and whispers "Thanks in advanced." I narrow my eyes at him as I watch him leave the class. I approach Ms. Lancing's desk.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, confused.

"How do you think things are going with sitting next to Edward?"

I furrow my brow, trying to calculate how this was all fitting into Edward's scheming.

"It hasn't been as terrible as I was expecting." I answer honestly. Ms Lancing smiles at me. I must have said what she was hoping to hear.

"I know when he first arrived you apprehensive with him being your lab partner. Do you still feel the same way?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I've certainly learned to put up with Edward at school. I still had my moments when the pain of him leaving would sear through my heart and I would be thrilled if I could change lab partners, but I doubt Ms. Lancing was offering that. I knew the answer she was looking for. She wanted to hear that I was getting along fine with Edward.

"No, I guess you can say that I don't feel the same worry as I did when he came. I've learned to work with him." I slowly answered.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," She said with a little relief. "As you are probably well aware, you are my best student and Edward seems to be struggling with the material. I was hoping that I could impose on you to tutoring him."

_Tutoring Edward? _My eyes widened in surprise. I had to admit I was not expecting that.

"Ms. Lancing, I don't think-"

"Isa, I wouldn't ask you for such a favor if I wasn't sure that you were up to the task," she cut me off briskly before I could finish my thought. "From the gossip that I hear, Edward doesn't have a lot of friends besides his family and yourself and I'm sure you are aware of how difficult it is to transfer to a new school being a transfer student yourself."

"I wouldn't exactly say we were friends," I began as I tried to think of a way out of this situation without seeming like jerk.

"Please, Isa? I would consider it a personal favor if you did this for me," she asked me with pleading eyes.

I was drawing a blank thinking of a reasonable excuse. I clenched my teeth together and forced a smile.

"Sure, Ms. Lancing, I would _love_ to help," I say with an edge of strained enthusiasm. I was about to leave when I turned around with a question of my own.

"Ms. Lancing? Did Edward specifically request me or did you think of me on your own?"

She seemed startled by my question. "Uh, Edward was the one who suggested that you might make a great tutor and I agreed with him."

"Thanks!" I say brightly.

She beamed at me and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head. She misinterpreted my question and was now under the impression that she was an instrument in bringing two young people together.

I walk out of class to find Edward casually leaning against the wall by the door waiting for me having listened to every word of our conversation. I rapidly brush past him too irritated to talk. He quickly catches up.

"So, your place or mine?"

"I only agreed to tutor you to placate Ms. Lancing. You and I both know that you are the last person in this place that needs help with homework. So, you are going to do your homework and do it well and Ms. Lancing needn't ever know that you never needed a tutor in the first place."

"If only that were true, Isa," Edward said mournfully. "I think I have been around humans far too long and their ignorance is finally rubbing off on me."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't think I am fully understanding Biology anymore. I really need help."

"That's true, you really do need help. However I doubt the type of help you need is readily available." I quipped irritated.

"Fine, I'll drop this tutoring scheme if you agree to meet me somewhere."

I narrow my eyes skeptically. "Why on earth would I agree to meet you somewhere outside of school if I can barely tolerate you when I'm forced to see you?"

Edward laughed lightly. "Don't worry, this isn't a date or anything the like. The mountains can be so beautiful this time of year and I just wanted to go for a hike, so to speak."

The meadow flashed through my mind. Anger rose inside of me. I couldn't believe he was trying to charm me over. He probably had it all planned out. He would take me to the meadow, _our meadow_, and expect me to warm up to his sensitive side. I felt so betrayed on the inside that he would be willing to take another girl to our special place, even if that other girl was still me. My mind was bathed in crimson that I didn't stop to consider that he might have meant what he said and he was just looking for companionship in the mountains. While he still had his family, he was in a way separate from them being the single amongst so many pairs. But that didn't go through my mind. All I was thinking about was the utter treachery I felt at the idea of him taking me to the meadow.

I looked at him coldly and put as much malice as I could muster into my three word reply. "I'd rather not."

He took a step back at the contempt and chill in my voice. I kept walking not caring if he followed me or not.

"What happened to you?" he called out after me softly, unmoving from where I left him.

_You did, _I shouted in my mind. How I wanted to turn around and lay into him and make him hurt the way he hurt me all those years ago. I wanted so badly to blame him for all the misery that I had experienced since he left. But I didn't. I kept on moving.

While I was angry at Edward, I was mostly angry at myself for letting him get inside my head, again. I went to my next class determined to not stew in my anger. I knew I shouldn't be surprised or angered over Edward anymore. It wasn't exactly a revelation today that as I human I meant nothing to him. Eventually I was able to calm myself down and reign in my anger. There was still a low current of irritation flowing through me.

After school I had just reached the parking lot when my mobile started to buzz in my pocket. It was Rachel.

"Yeah," I answer quickly.

"Hello dearest! I was hoping to ask a teeny favor of you," Rachel's light voice said through the receiver.

"Sure," I answer pleasantly. Rachel never asks much from me and doing something for her would be a blessing to distract me from my irritation with Edward.

"I'm working on making some decorative pillows for our couches, but Jack has surprised me with a date for tonight. I'm really hoping to start sewing tomorrow, but I won't be able to make it into Port Angeles to buy some fabric as I had planned."

"I would be happy to get your fabric."

"Would you?" Rachel said gratefully. "Pick whatever you think will look best. I trust you!"

I barely had time to put my phone back in my pocket before I notice Alice come bounding towards me from across the parking lot.

"Isa, I couldn't help but overhear something about Fabric," she said cheerfully.

"Hello to you too, Alice," I say as I continue to walk towards my car.

"I've been meeting to go to Port Angeles for a bit now to pick up some fabric for a design I've been working with. We should go together."

"Well," I start hesitantly.

"Great! How about we meet at my place in an hour," Alice brightly said not giving me a chance to disagree with her. I watched her gracefully spring back to Jasper my mind a whirl. So much for a distraction I sight to myself.

I pull up to our house to find Rachel outside working on planting some rose bushes in front of the house.

"These will be nice," I comment kneeling beside her.

"Mmm, very nice. Don't you just love the smell of roses?" she asked gently.

"Rachel! I'm so glad I caught you at home!"

We turned at the harried voice of our neighbor, Amy, exclaimed as she came running up our driveway. She is a short and stout kindly busybody who is in her mid-fifties. "There was a queer looking gentleman asking about your family in town earlier today."

Rachel and I exchanged concerned looks. Amy brushed strands of her blond hair from her face as she caught her breath and plowed on.

"He had grey hair and pulled back in a ponytail. A real ugly fellow. He was tall and dressed like someone straight out of one of those action films kids love to watch." I furrowed my brows. My mind was going through images of people I know or have seen, trying to find anyone that matched that description. Amy caught our confused looks.

"He seemed to know you very well, apparently. I don't know," she said waiving her hands in the air dismissing the man as a nut job. "I think he said he was somehow related to you? Like an uncle or something. He was asking where you lived."

Rachel gave me a worried look. Amy saw it and quickly patted Rachel's arm. "Not to worry dear. I made sure that no one told him anything, in case he was someone you'd rather not have finding you." She gave them a knowing look. "It would be absolutely horrible to find out he is one of those deranged murderers and killed you all in your sleep."

Rachel gave Amy a patient smile. "Thank you Amy for letting us know. Don't worry about us, we'll make sure we are careful."

Amy gave Rachel a concerned smile, "I've got to go back to getting dinner ready for Manerd, he gets so grumpy if he has to wait just one minute for his food. Just let me know if you need anything sugar!"

We waved her off and watched her as she turned to corner away from our drive. I turned to Rachel, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you and Jack." She looked at me quizzically.

I proceeded to tell her about the strange smells and my suspicions about them. "I don't know if they are connected with this man, but this all seems like too much weirdness to be coincidence."

Rachel didn't say anything, but she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house after her looking for Jack.

"We've a problem," Rachel said as she turned off the music Jack was listening to as he worked on his novel. Jack looked up startled. She repeated what Amy and I told her and then looked at Jack worried. Jack could only look between me and her as he processed all the information.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Rachel asked annoyed. "How about when are we moving?"

"Rach," Jack said soothingly, taking Rachel's hands into his, "we don't know if we need to move. We don't know anything yet. Yes, the man is strange and it is a little unsettling that he knows who he is, but he might just be an obsessed fan of mine and he found out where we lived."

"Fine, but that doesn't explain the vampire smells," Rachel hissed pulling her hands away.

"True. They might be something or they might be nothing. Don't forget, we are vampires ourselves and we have friends in the Cullens. We can take whatever comes, friend of foe."

Rachel harrumphed, not satisfied with Jack's calm.

"I agree with Jack," I quietly piped in. "Rachel, I didn't tell you before about the scent because I knew you would be upset about it."

"I'm not upset; I'm just concerned for my family. I can't imagine losing any of you," Rachel retorted.

"I think we all would be devastated to lose someone, but until we know more there really isn't anything to be done," Jack said.

"Fine," Rachel acquiesced reluctantly.

"Not to change the subject, but I've got to get going to get that fabric for you Rachel."

Rachel nodded, looking deflated and said meekly, "Thanks again. Please stay safe."

I kissed her cheek and gave her hand a squeeze. "Alice is coming with me, so I won't be alone."

Rachel perked up a bit at that news and she went upstairs talking about how she had a date to get ready for.

I sighed as I got into my car and reluctantly drove to the Cullens'. It was amazing, Alice managed to get her way and she wasn't even involved in what sparked my decision to go with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think?"

I looked up from the gray silk in front of me. Alice was holding up the end of a shocking blue piece of material. We were still in the fabric store in Port Angeles and had been there for the last two hours. I had already picked out the fabric for Rachel in less than fifteen minutes. It was a pretty shade of green-gray with a leaf pattern running across it in a subtle yellow. I was positive that Rachel would love it. Even though I was finished, Alice it seemed wouldn't be ready to leave until she envisioned a clothing design for each piece of fabric she came across. There was no arguing with Alice's sense of fashion, she was always impeccably dressed and it seemed able to flawlessly keep up with the latest trend. However, with the full spectrum of the rainbow could be found here and she chose the most vibrant shade of blue. Even though she was unafraid to dress in bold colors, I thought the blue was a little much. I made a face.

"Not exactly your color," I said eyeing the fabric. It really was a punch to the eyes, the hue was so bright.

"Not for me," she said with an eye roll. "I want to make you something."

My eyes widened, being Alice's dress up doll was the last thing I wanted at the moment. "Alice that really isn't necessary, besides that really isn't my color either," I hastily added.

"I think it would look really lovely against your skin. Imagine a curve hugging dress made out of this." She held the fabric against my arm. Looking down at the material, the color did make my skin look iridescent, though I would never admit it out loud to her. I quickly brushed it off my arm.

"_I _think we already attract enough attention just being who we are. I don't need any more help from a dress that screams 'Look at me!'"

"Okay, fine," Alice acquiesced, "I can find a more conspicuous color, but you would look stellar in one of my designs."

"Alice, I appreciate the offer, but I don't need any more clothes."

"Nonsense, everyone can always use more clothing. Especially if it is a one-of-a-kind piece."

"Alice-" I said patiently, but she cut me off.

"Please?" Alice implored me. "Rosalie very rarely lets me make her anything and while I like designing clothing for myself, I love making it for other people more."

"Alice-" I tried again the patience starting to leave my voice, but was hastily cut off by Alice once more.

"Think of it as a favor," she said sweetly, changing tactics. "I'm going to be launching a designer line in a few years and you would really help me out be wearing my clothing to see what works and what doesn't."

"Alice!" She stopped talking at the sharpness of my tone. I took a breath and started again putting as much kindness as I could muster into my voice, "Alice, like I said, I have enough clothes. I really appreciate your offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Very well," she sighed. I felt a little guilty about the disappointment in her face, but I really wasn't interested in anything that she would design for me. It was bound to be flashy and I would probably never want to wear it. She let go of the fabric, looking at it wistfully.

"I guess that takes care of me then. I just need to get my material measured and cut and I will be ready to go." I followed behind Alice as she pushed her cart full of bolts of fabric.

There was a small tinkling of a bell as we left the shop. Holding her bags of fabric in one hand, Alice wrapped her free arm around mine and started to steer me in another direction other than my car. "Come with me, there is supposed to be a great concert playing a couple of blocks over."

"Alice," I whined, "I was looking forward to relaxing at home alone before Jack and Rachel get back from their date."

"You can have all night to relax. I've heard great things about the bands playing and I promise you will have a good time. If you absolutely hate it after a half hour we can leave, I promise," she countered as she continued tugging on my arm.

"Just a half hour," I conceded and allowed Alice to drag me after her. As we neared the event, the people streaming around us, heading to the same place, gradually thickened into a dense crowd inside a pavilion. The deep bass of the music thumped through my body. We stayed in the back of the crowd. I soaked in the atmosphere and I felt almost human again. I watched the people coming into the pavilion shout and wave as they met up with others in their group. There were girls swaying to the beat and men pumping their fists in the air as they sang along to some of the songs.

"Okay, this was a good idea," I reluctantly admit to Alice. She squealed next to me and threw her arm around my shoulders giving me a small side hug.

"I knew you would have a good time." Her grin was wide as she danced to the music. When the band presently playing end their set, the people in the crowd milled about talking to each other while waiting for the next band to set up. I was enjoying the comfortable silence when Alice touched my shoulder.

"I know Edward can be a bit much at times, but I think you should cut him some slack," Alice said tentatively.

I looked up sharply. Talking about Edward was the last thing I wanted to do tonight. "I don't know what you mean," I said, trying to shrug it off. I focused my attention on the group of teenagers in front of us as they laughed at something that was just said.

"Come on Isa, you know exactly what I mean. I know you are keeping us at arm's length, but with Edward you are especially distant and cold."

I folded my arms as the good mood I was in dissipated. I looked down at me feet.

"He's been through a lot and kept himself really distant from the family for a long while. Over a hundred years ago he lost someone who was very dear. We all did actually. He left our family and was gone for a century and we only just got him back. We used to be so close, him and I, and when he is with you I feel like I almost have my brother back. He's really trying," she continued somberly. I looked up slowly, slightly confused. I trusted Alice and this account does not at all fit in with the picture that I had painted of Edward. This was a far cry from the inconsiderate jerk I thought him to be. Could it be that she was talking about me and that Edward mourned for me?

"I think it's been a half hour." I was ready to leave. I didn't want to think about what she was saying and the implications that came with it.

"It's only been 27 minutes. I still have three minutes. Edward is important to me and so are you. What happened?" she pried.

"I can't," I whispered.

I saw an emotion flicker across Alice's eyes. It was so fast it was almost imperceptible. It looked like guilt. I didn't have any time to process or analyze what that could possibly have meant because I was distracted by something else. I sniffed the air and there was no mistaking the mystery smell that has been haunting me.

"Isa?" she touched my shoulder, noticing the change in my demeanor. "Are you okay?"

I abruptly start to move through the crowd my eyes scanning every face I come across, all thoughts of the conversation we were having were forgotten. _All humans._

"Can't you smell it?" I call over my shoulder. Alice knits her eyebrows together as she focuses on her sense of smell. Realization dawns in her eyes as she quickly follows behind me.

"Vampires?" she hissed catching up to me, her amber eyes darting from person to person as she looks for other worldly beauty that would signal to us their true nature.

"I'm not sure," I mumble distractedly. "Each time I've come across the smell I've only seen humans. Besides, it doesn't smell right for a vampire. It is a little off."

"You've come across this before?" Alice asked a little indignant that I hadn't shared this information with her before now. I wasn't paying attention to her though. The crowds had parted just a little and I saw across the way a man with gray hair pulled back in a ponytail dressed in a leather trench cloak. He was looking straight at me, smiling wickedly like he was a cat that just came across a tasty treat. Recognition sparked in my mind. I had seen this man before. I furrowed by brows as I flitted through my memories desperately trying to remember where it was that I first saw him. An image floated across my mind. He was there in front of the school that day in the morning when I caught the scent. He was the man who was walking his dog while arguing on his phone. I tried to remember what it was he was yelling into his mobile, but I couldn't. I had dismissed it simply as a man fighting with his wife over some silly thing. I caught the man's gaze and he lifted a hand in the shape of a gun and acted as if he were aiming it at me.

"_Bang._" It was barely audible, but I heard his deep hoarse voice and it chilled me to the bone. Fear struck my heart in that moment as if it had been hit by a real bullet. He winked and then melted into the crowd. The horror of the moment had me frozen to the ground. I wasn't used to being unsettled and directly challenged especially by a human none-the-less. I knew that this man was the same person who was asking about Jack around town and he was definitely not an obsessed fan of Jack's novels. This man looked dangerous and unpredictable.

"Isa, who was that?" I jumped a little. I had forgotten that Alice was there. There was no mistaking the apprehension in her voice.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said without turning to look at her.

I started to move into the crowd to chase the man I saw when I felt a hand grasp my wrist tightly and pull me back. I quickly turned and I saw Alice looking through me with fear in her eyes. Her gaze was glazed and unfocused.

"Alice?" I knitted my brows in concern. "Are you okay?" I tried twisting my wrist from her grip, but it was like iron. She shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly looking around us. She looked pretty shook up.

"Alice, did you see something?" I ask nervously. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what it was the she saw.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I thought you were blind because of me," I said slowly. She has not been shy about how horrible it has been because I've effectively disabled her gift. However, if there was some sort of danger involved, I wasn't sure how I felt about blinding her now.

"That is mostly true. I am still able to catch glimpses here and there when it concerns something you are not involved in." She spoke like she was still distracted, her mind focused elsewhere as if she was trying to get a bigger picture of what she saw. I stood next to her quietly, a little frustrated that she stopped me from following the mystery man. I knew in the pit of my gut that he was source of the scent I have come across on occasion. I don't know how, because he was a blood-running-through-the-veins-heart-beating human. All of the sudden she whips around and grasps my shoulders in her hands.

"Isa, please promise me you won't chase after that man if you see him again." She looked pleadingly into my eyes as if it were a matter of life and death that I never chase after him.

"What are you talking about? What did you see?" The fear was starting to give way to the panic that was starting to blossom in the pit of my stomach. Whatever her vision contained, she was clearly frightened by it.

"You weren't there. I saw all of us, my family and yours, and you weren't there. You were taken by something or someone. We were desperately trying to figure out how to find you. Isa, please promise me that you won't go after that man."

"Okay, fine…I promise." As I said those words, I felt a little guilty on the inside. I fully intended on breaking that promise if I ever came across the mystery man again. I looked again at the now empty space that was earlier filled by him. My eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of what direction he might have gone. Nothing presented itself. I wasn't too discouraged; there was no doubt to be found in my body that I would come across him again. And when that moment came there would be nothing to stop me from tracking him down, least of all my word. He had just become my prey and I would hunt him down eventually.

"Let's go home," Alice said tugging on my arm. I reluctantly followed her back to my car. Questions swirled around my mind concerning who that man was and why he was stalking my family. Then there was the vampire scent. It didn't make any sense. Alice and I were the only vampires there, for that I was certain. How could a human smell like a vampire? Was he even a human or some new monster?

During the drive home, Alice convinced me that it was time to include her family in what was going on. I knew there was no way Jack and Rachel would be back from their date so I didn't even bother stopping to pick them up. We drove straight the Cullens' house.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed as we walked through their front door. Everyone was in the front room playing a game. I groaned inwardly. I was hoping that not everyone in the family would be present. They all looked up from the game.

"Isa, what a pleasant surprise!" Carlisle exclaimed with a smile. "Please come in a sit down. You've caught us in the middle of a little trivia game."

"You're so lucky Isa came when she did, you were about to be trounced Carlisle!" Emmett shouted with glee. Rosalie rolled her eyes and she slumped back into the couch she was sitting on.

"Honey, you are nowhere close to beating Carlisle," she scoffed.

"It was going to be my big comeback, babe."

Esme sighed as she got up to greet me. She grasped my hands and kissed me on the check. "It's always lovely seeing you dear."

I gave her half a smile. Alice moved past me and sat down on the armrest of the chair Jasper was sitting in. I looked over at Edward. He was staring at the carpet in front of him, refusing to look at me. His shoulders were slumped and his face looked weary. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I knew I was culpable with my past actions in adding to his present demeanor. I no longer felt justified in all my anger towards him. Alice's words earlier had sent my head spinning. I was no longer certain of anything when it came to Edward.

Esme went back to sit next to Carlisle as I sunk into an empty chair. Alice cleared her throat.

"I brought Isa back home with me because something rather disturbing has been happening to her family and she thought it was time to share with us about what is happening and what they know."

Edward's head snapped up at Alice's words. His eyes looked stormy, but the rest of his face was unreadable.

I twisted my hands together. Now that I was here, I wasn't sure that this was the best thing to do. Dragging the Cullens into whatever this mess was would likely only bring harm to them. As I had just made up my mind to leave, I felt a wave of calm and courage wash over my body. I looked over towards Jasper. He nodded encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath and told them everything from the moment I first encounter the strange smell to what happened tonight. As I talked, I noticed Edward's face get darker and his jaw clench. When I talked about what happened this evening, Jasper grasped Alice's hand tightly, his own jaw clenched. He was clearly unhappy at the idea of the possibility of Alice being in danger. She rubbed his arm soothingly.

When I finished, the words hung in the air as they digested what was just told to them. No one spoke for a few moments. I looked at each of them in turn trying to gauge what they were thinking. They were clearly disturbed by what they heard, but they were also as baffled by it all as me, Jack and Rachel were.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence. "This is obviously disconcerting news. Have you seen this man before moving here?" he asked, addressing me.

I shook my head. "No, his face is that of a complete stranger. When our neighbor described him to us he didn't sound like anyone we knew. Any human we had connections with are long dead. Jack has had more interaction with humans than either me or Rachel, but he was just as clueless as to who this mystery man might be."

Carlisle nodded, soaking it all in.

"What does this mean for the rest of us?" Rosalie suddenly asked. "I mean, they are obviously after the Crawfords for some reason. If we get involved, they might turn against us. We don't know if this is a silly threat or we could really be harmed. Why should we help?"

"Rosalie," Esme said gently but giving her a meaningful look. "We can't just turn our backs if this turns out to be something serious."

"There's something more, that Isa didn't mention." Everyone looked over at Alice. She looked hesitant. Edward growled deeply and his look turned thunderous before she even began. Shocked looks of horror crept on everyone faces as Alice related the details of her vision.

"What human could capture a vampire?" Esme whispered.

"We don't know if it is even a human or how many there are," Jasper interjected.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"From what we've just listened to it sounds like the man is doing some reconnaissance. He is planning something. If he were a deranged individual working by himself, he would be more reckless. I think it is safe to assume he is working with a team and they are being careful. You seeing him, Isa, is a carefully calculated move."

"And you don't think he's human?" Carlisle prodded.

Jasper shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine. I think until we are able to find out more information it is safest to error on the side of caution and surmise that whatever it is we are up against, it is not something we have seen before."

"Whatever it is, it's going to get crushed!" Emmett exclaimed menacingly, punching a fist into an open palm.

"I hope you won't go searching for them Emmett," Esme chided him, concern for her family evident on her face.

"No one will go searching for them," Carlisle said loudly. Emmett looked disappointed. "We don't know what we are dealing with and we do know that if Isa had gone after that man, she would have been taken. I think it is safe to say that could happen to any of us if we search them out."

"What are we to do then?" Edward asked quietly. While the anger was still palpable on his face, I had never seen him look so helpless. My family and now by proxy the Cullen family had an unknown enemy and we didn't know what they wanted, what they were going to do, or how we were going to stop them.

Carlisle took a breath and looked at Edward with some pity. "For now, we wait. I think it is best of none of us our alone, and I'm including you too, Isa" he looked over at me, "until we are able to gather more information there really isn't anything more we can do besides having someone on constant watch."

I listened silently as the details were pounded out. We would each take a shift, standing watch. Carlisle invited me, Jack, and Rachel to temporarily move into their house for the time being and he urged me to deeply consider it. While my initial reaction was to balk at the suggestion and stubbornly refuse it, I couldn't shake the wisdom in his reasoning. A house full of three vampires is intimidating; however a house of ten vampires is truly a force to be reckoned with. I promised him that as a family, Jack, Rachel, and I would take his offer into consideration.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thanks to all the praise, criticism and everything in-between that I have so far received. I really appreciate any and all feedback! I know it has been a couple of weeks since an update, but I was on a roadtrip having fun with life. ;) More is on its way!

"What do you think?" Jack asked, turning to Rachel. They have been back from their date for an hour and I had finished filling them in on the events of the evening, ending with Carlisle's invitation to host us for the time being. Rachel frowned.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I'd feel so guilty if this does turn out to be something dangerous and we bring it right to the Cullen's front door. But this all makes me extremely nervous. This man you saw, Isa, he seems to be quite bold and sure in what he is doing. How do you feel about all this?" she asked, looking at me.

For all the time I have had to think it over while waiting for them to come home from their date I still did not know how I felt or what course of action I thought we should take now the Cullens have become involved. I only had one determination and that was to find out who the mystery man was. I could still see his face, his cockiness openly read in the way he smirked and winked at me before disappearing into the crowd. Irritation started to sear through me again as I thought about it. I was still annoyed that Alice had stopped me from going after him.

All that aside, when it came to the present and our possible living arrangements, I had been waffling back and forth on what would be best for the family. I knew unequivocally that if it was just myself twisted in this plot and not my family that I would refuse the Cullens' without batting an eye. As it was, all of us were involved and if moving in temporarily with the Cullens would help keep Jack and Rachel safe I knew I couldn't be selfish enough to ask that we stay away. But I wasn't personally convinced the threat was as dangerous as it has been blown up to be. Sure, Alice had a vision about everyone searching frantically for me, but there could have been a myriad of reasons as to why I wasn't there. Now that I had the chance to reflect more on it, the more convinced I was that I wouldn't be in any life threatening danger if I were to track down mystery man. Yes, the guy gave me the creeps, but that was partly because he was such a mystery. I knew as well that Rachel had the tendency to jump to conclusions and if Alice had told the family that I chased down a vampire smelling human and I hadn't returned, that would be the catalyst for Rachel to think of the many horrible things that could have possibly fallen upon me, thus causing the events of Alice's vision to come to fruition. However, for all my certainty that we were all overreacting, I still had a small, tickling thought of doubt in the back of my mind asking that dreadful two word question: what if? What if I was wrong and this man is every bit as dangerous as the others are making him out to be. I tried to squash that thought the best I could.

I looked between Rachel and Jack and deliberated on what words to use. "I feel that we may be overreacting on how dangerous the threat is, but that if you two feel we should stay with the Cullens I won't stand in the way."

Jack was visibly not thrilled with my thoughts. "It would be foolish to underestimate this man no matter how human he seems," he said sagely.

"I understand that, but we can't also build fear up on speculation," I countered.

"I think we can all agree that we will all be careful when it concerns this man," Rachel interjected. "I think the matter we need to be discussing right now is if we go to the Cullens or stay here."

Jack smiled grimly, "I think I might already be outvoted on that front."

"You want to accept their offer?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"I'm seriously considering it. This whole situation makes me nervous and knowing that we have their support helps a lot."

"If you are nervous that this is a real threat then let's run! Get away from him and whoever else may be with him and go somewhere where we will be absolutely untraceable!" It was hard to ignore the pleading desperation in her voice. "We shouldn't stay here with the Cullens and wait it out."

"No. If we run now who knows how long we will be running," Jack said with finality. "Whatever we do, we need to stay here and face it." He grabbed Rachel's hand. "I promise you that I won't allow anything to happen to either of you." Rachel squeezed his hand but didn't look wholly satisfied.

"How about we stay here for the time being, but the instant we find out these men are more nefarious than we previously thought, we take the Cullens up on their offer."

"Deal," Rachel said through a wisp of a smile.

"I'll make the call," Jack said as he reached for his mobile.

The rest of the night I started to think about other things besides the possible threat looming over my family. Alice's request that I ease up on my treatment towards Edward was really starting to bother me, but not because I was annoyed with her saying it. I could admit to myself that I hadn't exactly been the nicest when it came to him. I have been easily justifying it as tit for tat. He iced me out and broke my heart, so why couldn't I ice him out? But I wasn't Bella anymore and I couldn't go on punishing him for the feelings he had over a century ago and just being honest about them with me. Sure, he was kind of a jerk in how he showed those feelings and he could have been more tactful in his delivery, but I couldn't be the bitter ex anymore. I had to prove to myself that I could move on and that included easing up on Edward. Once again, I decided to play nice and warm up my personality a little more. Maybe it will stick this time, I thought a little wryly.

At school the next day, Alice walked into first period alone. I raised my eyebrow at her and she whispered "lunch." I would have to wait.

At the lunch table Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. Both Edward and Emmett were absent as well. Rosalie was burning holes into me with her eyes. The moment I sat down she leaned over the table towards me.

"If Emmett gets hurt over this little vendetta against your family, you better watch your back," she hissed threateningly. I furrowed my brow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked defensively, taken aback by her words.

"Jasper and Emmett are with Carlisle and Jack. They are hunting down the guy we saw," Alice explained.

"Whoa, what? They're starting to track him today?" I was stunned. I thought I could count on Jack to include me in on the hunt.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Apparently since your family didn't want to accept Carlisle's offer, he felt it necessary to start hunting straight away." She gave me another withering glare.

"Don't blame me for Emmett's decision. I didn't ask your family to get involved," I said testily. Rosalie's threats were starting to annoy me and I was feeling hurt that Jack would start tracking without me.

"You didn't have to ask us, the decision was made the moment there was even an infinitesimal chance that you would be in danger." She sounded extremely disgruntled.

"What are you talking about, Rosalie?" I asked exasperated.

"Don't be so obtuse Isa. Edward would disown us all if we didn't help your family." I caught Alice shoot Rosalie a look of warning.

"Edward? I don't need Edward's protection. Besides, our conversations always end in a fight. He probably hates me by now." My heart sank a little when I spoke those last words. I don't know why it bothered me so much to think that he wouldn't like me. That's what I wanted, wasn't it?

"That couldn't be farther from the truth, Isa," Alice said quietly. "However, that's beside the point. Carlisle would have insisted we helped out if any of us weren't already willing," she said looking pointedly at Rosalie.

Rosalie flipped her blonde hair, sniffing and looked down at her nails.

"Look, my family really appreciates the help, but I should be out there right along with the others looking for this guy." Being the first one to become aware of this man, I felt like I was stuck and useless while others were able to move forward towards unraveling the mystery. And I didn't like that feeling.

"It was actually Jack who thought it best that it just be the four of them," Alice said slowly wincing a little at what my reaction might be.

I felt a little staggered like I was just slapped in the face. Jack had never intentionally excluded me from anything before. We were always equals despite having the façade of father, mother, and daughter. And to find out it was purely his decision for it to be just the men, it was like pouring salt into an open wound.

Alice saw the look on my face and rushed to explain. "He didn't want you and Rachel to get involved until he knew more and since Carlisle is far older than the rest of us he might be able to recall something to help. Jasper was a military man in life and death and Emmett is brute strength. Between the four of them, being a small party, Jack felt that they would be able to quietly learn something without bringing attention to themselves. However if it came to a fight, they would be able to tactically defend themselves."

I pursed my lips. I was trying hard not to feel like a teenager and get moody, but it was a struggle. I had to keep a running mantra in my head to be pleasant. It wasn't Alice's fault that the men went without me. Okay, well, it was partly her fault because she shared her vision, but it wasn't fair to shoot the messenger. My offence right now was with Jack and not her. I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Hopefully they have some success."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You've become awfully stoic about this."

"I would be lying if I didn't feel a little taken aback to being excluded, but Jack had his reasons. Nothing I can do about it now," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I have to admit, I thought you would have stormed out of here by now."

But I was no longer listening to Alice and missed her comment completely because my mind was buzzing with an idea that had just popped into my mind of how we could do something without actually going out to hunt. I looked at Alice with a real smile forming on my lips, finally feeling genuinely happy that the boys were gone and it was just Alice and Rosalie at the table.

"Alice, exactly how do your visions work? I mean, have you been able to see anything about this man?"

"I've been trying to follow him ever since last night but I can't glean much information because he only communicates through his mobile and he keeps things cryptic," she said slowly unsure why I was asking her. "I don't know if that means he is here alone or if there are others here with him."

"Are there moments you can't see? Confrontational moments, I mean."

"I'm not sure-" Comprehension slowly dawned in her eyes. She looked at me shrewdly. "It's all fuzzy right now because nothing has been decided but at the different possible moments when things come to a head, it all goes black." Her eyes reappraised me.

"Are you able to do something about that?" she asked with some astonishment.

I bit my lip. Although Rosalie was looking at her nails I could tell that she was listening to our conversation closely. I looked between her and Alice and leaned forward.

"This needs to stay between the three of us otherwise I'm not taking this any further, is that going to be a problem?" I asked. Alice shook her head but looked pointedly at Rosalie. Rosalie raised her head.

"I can keep things from Edward," she said defensively. The doubt was easy to read in Alice's eyes.

"I do have one thing to say before you continue, Isa," Alice said holding up a finger and turning back to me. "If we do find out information, we can't keep that secret."

"I know," I conceded, "you just can't reveal through thoughts or words how we came about the information."

Alice quickly agreed. We both looked over at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Excitement was growing as I finally felt like I was finally doing something, instead of waiting for things to happen, even if we were going to be remaining stationary while doing it. I scooted my chair back and stood up with a smile and gleam in my eyes.

"Let's get out of here."

Winning over the attendance lady was not hard work. All it took was some faux tears, some dazzling and she was urging us to leave school. We got into our cars and drove to their house. Thankfully, Esme was not in the house at the moment. I didn't want to have to explain to her what we were trying to do. I followed Rosalie as Alice led us to her and Jasper's bedroom. After we entered, Alice closed the door behind her and looked at me expectantly. Even Rosalie could no longer mask her curiosity.

I looked at Alice. "Back when we talked about our abilities, I wasn't quite as forthcoming with all I can do. I can control my shield to the point of momentarily lifting it away from my mind."

"And you believe that by doing that it would unblock my visions of when you are involved," Alice said finishing my thought.

"Exactly. But like I said, it is for only a few minutes. It is a fight against the shield every time I try lifting it and I'm not strong enough to last long."

"A few minutes are all I need," Alice said, her voice brimming with excitement. I could tell she was happy to finally be able to have a vision unhindered, even if it would be for a few minutes. "I'm ready whenever you are," she said.

I nodded and closed my eyes to focus on the shield and how it hugged my mind. I lifted and instantly felt the familiar elastic strain resist me. I continued to lift and concentrated all my thoughts and energy on visualizing the safeguard around my mind lifting and relinquishing its hold on me. I had no idea if it was working or not. Alice was not saying whether she was seeing anything or not. Slowly I was starting to lose the battle against the elastic force that was resisting me. My focus finally buckled under the weight and the shield snapped snuggly back into place, closing my mind from intruders once more.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking straight ahead. Her face was devoid of any emotion. I couldn't decide whether this was a good or bad thing. She started to blink rapidly and her lips tugged into a frown. I cocked my head.

"Did it work? Were you able to see anything useful?" I was eager to know if I right in thinking that lifting the shield would make me visible in her visions. Rosalie looked just as impatient for an answer as I felt.

"Yes, it definitely worked, but I don't know how much help it is at the moment. It's still unclear and hazy, like trying to remember a dream. Their plans aren't fully formed which is making the scene constantly change."

Rosalie voiced the question that has been on everyone's mind since last night. "Are they dangerous?"

"It's still all so foggy. But yes, I do believe they are. Even though I can't clearly see details, I can tell that when we finally do meet, it isn't under pleasant circumstances and that a fight breaks out. People get injured, but it is unclear who. It could be from either side."

"You're saying 'they' and 'them', so there are definitely more than one person looking for us?" I asked, remembering what Jasper said last night.

"I can answer with certainty that, yes, the guy we saw last night is not working alone."

My heart sank as I drove back home. Once Jack hears this information, I was certain he would use it as the excuse he needs in order to get us to move temporarily in with the Cullens.


End file.
